MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Entah apa yang ngebuat Akashi tergila-gila pada acara tipi berjudul MISTER TUKUL JALAN-JALAN yang ngebuat Akashi weleh-weleh.. dia memutuskan mengikuti jejak si Host tipi itu dengan gayanya sendiri..tak lupa dia membawa serta mantan anak buahnya... jadi acaranya ganti judul nih? mending langsung aja nyok
1. Chapter 1

**MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Akibat Insomnia gara-gara Ngegalau..Akashi mendapat**

**sebuah ilham luar biasa yang ngebuat dia mau ngelakuin**

**sebuah projek pilem...**

**WARNING : GAJE, GARING, BANYAK OOC, BANYAK KECOA, BANYAK AKASHI?**

* * *

_**MALAM ITU... MALAMNYA ANAK GALAU...**_

**.**

**.**

Akibat kecanduan acara di suatu chanel tipi, Akashi yang punya otak psikopat spesialis gunting keramat tersebut dikasi wangsit yang jatoh langsung dari pohon duren(lha?).

singkat cerita, Akashi terkena Virus galau anak muda sehingga dia dinyatakan mengidap amnesia..salah maksudnya insomnia dadakan. Akashi suka melek di malam minggu, pas banget bukan buat cowok lapuk kece yang seharian ngerem kayak ayam mau bertelor di Sunday Night?

Akibat ga tahan dengan siksaan(Author mendadak dramatis) yang diterimanya, Akashi mulai menjelajahi acara tipi yang udah lama ga dia jamah. Boro-boro tau berita, nyalain aja ga pernah. Akirnya dia menelusuri sampe ke sebuah chanel bergenre horror, itu kisah Mas TUKUL ARWANAMASKOKI—maksudnya MAS TUKUL ARWANA WELEH-WELEH. Readers pasti udah tau kan acara Mas Tukul si bibir sekses di tiap malem minggu? Yup. Acara MISTER TUKUL JALAN-JALAN yang ngulas banyak hal soal tempat-tempat angker dan koleganya.

Sejak saat itu Akashi mulai Fall in lop—halah—maksudnya Jatuh Cinta aka jatuh cintrong sama ntu acara, jadilah dia memutuskan sesuatu yang luar binasa amazing buat yang bakal mendengarnya.

"Daripada ngebangke di rumah, kenapa ga ikutin jejak Mbak Tu..eh Mas Tukul aja…" Akashi menyeringai serem, ngebuat Author langsung ngacir, bahkan Kecoak pada balik kanan bubar jalan ngeliatnya.

"Oke sudah kuputuskan, aku akan buat acara yang sama dengan host berbibir itu!" Akashi beranjak dari tempat peristirahatan…maksudnya tempat duduknya, dia berjalan kea rah kamar.

"Seijuro.. kenapa kau cengengesan? Nemu kecoak lagi?" Ayah Akashi agak aneh ngeliat wajah putranya yang dipenuhin sama senyum(serem banget dong).

"Ga ada kecoak yah, yang ada ntar para kecoak ngabur karena kegantenganku.." sambut Akashi asal nyablak. Ayah Akashi Cuma geleng-geleng.

"Nak.. sejak kapan kau berubah jadi BOLAY(bocah alay) begitu?" batin Ayahnya yang kembali pada Koran di tangannya, berita hari ini adalah naiknya harga jengkol di pasaran membuat para sopir metromini mengamuk(apa hubunganya?).

Kembali pada Akashi.

"Hmm pertama, ga mungkin aku melakukan hal itu sendiri.. di acara itu Mas Tukul membawa kawan-kawannya..yang pinter ngeliat.. yang pinter ngelukis dan pinter ngerekam kejadian… haaa kenapa kau bodoh sekali Seijuro? Bukankah kau punya 'ALMAMATER' kawan lamamu?" Akashi terbesit suatu ide yang memenuhi semua kebutuhannya, dari mulai sandang, pangan, dan papan reklame…(lho?).

Akashi berlalu pada Handphonenya, dia mengirim semua kawan Kisedainya dengan e-mail, yang berbunyi : **_"Aku punya proyek bagus, aku butuh Tenaga kalian..kutunggu di taman jam 8 pagi.. jangan coba-coba abaikan pesan ini ato kusantet kalian satu-satu"._ **Lebih kayak anceman bukan sih?.

Akashi sudah mengirim mail itu. dan inilah reaksi dari mail yang tadi dikirimnya.

Dimulai dari Inbox dari Midorima :_" OEMJI AKASHI, lo mau bikin proyek apa lagi?! Dan kenapa aku harus ikut? Ck, ya udah daripada gue mati muda gue ikut"._ "Shintarou..kau berniat memuji atau menghina?" batin Akashi pada layar hape merek Apel Bolong itu.

Kedua, email dari Si Kuning Kise datang :_ "Akashichii kau mau bikin proyek apa? Film? Aku ikuutt! Yayaya!"_ tulisan di hape itu gede-gede pake caps lock. "Dasar model.." gumam Akashi.

Satu lagi mail datang dari Kuroko :_ "Aku ga ngerti arah pikiranmu..tapi kalo itu maumu aku ladeni.."._ "Kau ngirim surat tanda perang ya Tetsuya?" Akashi emang ga bisa ngadepin si manusia bayangan itu.

setelah kelar ngebaca mail Kuroko, datanglah mail dari Aomine :_ "Lo mau bikin proyek pelem Bokep ya? Kalo iya siapa ceweknya? Mai chan bukan? Kalo iya gue ikut lo.. besok di taman kan?"_. "Iya, sukur-sukur aku bawakan Bencong buat kau nanti" Akashi ga abis pikir berapa banyak koleksi di rumah Aomine sampe semua hal dia hubungin sama Mai chan.

dia inget pernah ngegrebek Aomine yang bawa majalah itu saat latian waktu masih di Teikou, awalnya sih ga ada masalah tapi dia sadar majalah yang disitanya udah hampir 2 tumpuk.. dan itu adalah milik Aomine seorang… luar biasa kan? Gimana di rumahnya.. Akashi yakin di setiap sudut pasti ada..

terakir dari Murasakibara :_ "Kalo kau bawa Maibou baru aku ikut…"._ "Si ungu ini masalah kecil" Akashi menutup hapenya.

"Tinggal bekel handycam.. haaah..sungguh menyenangkan bisa buat film documenter sendiri" Akashi tidur dengan bahagia.

Karena penyakit insomnianya udah mulai sembuh, Akashi mengalami kemajuan dalam tidur, awalnya dia begadang ampe jam 5 pagi, tapi sekarang jam 12 dia sudah bisa memejamkan matanya, mungkin karena efek Mas Tukul insomnianya udah mulai mendingan.

Malam berlalu terus sampe jam setengah 8 Akashi udah siap dengan sweaternya dan melaju kea rah taman. Dia tentu aja naek mobil, untung aja Ayahnya yang cuek itu ga ngasih dia becak karena harga bbm udah naek.

Sampe di taman, semua orang udah berkumpul kayak ibu-ibu mau ngocok arisan.

"Akashi.. boleh gue tanya, proyek apa yang lagi lo garap? Keliatan ada yang ga beres" Midorima mencium aura-aura negatip dari senyuman Akashi dengan sebuah handycam di tangannya.

"Kau terlalu negatip thingking Shintarou, kita Cuma mau buat documenter" jawab Akashi.

"Emang mau documenter apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mau buat pelem Bo…" sikut Kuroko udah mendarat di wajah Aomine.

"Kita mau buat documenter soal tempat-tempat seram di sekeliling daerah sini.. aku namai acara ini dengan nama** 'MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN"** terang Akashi. Awalnya semua temen Akashi Cuma ber-oh ria. Tapi belum genap menginjak 1 menit mereka langsung melotot.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN TEMPAT ANGKER AKASHICCHI!?" Kise langsung ngelabrak tepat di depan muka Akashi.

"DAN KAU MAU KITA BERKUMPUL LAGI DENGAN PARA DEMIT HAAH!?" sekarang Aomine yang ikut jadi garang.

"Dan kau mau membuat celanamu melorot 13 cm lagi Akashi kun?" kini pertanyaan Kuroko membuat semuanya membatu, sedang orang yang dimaksud Cuma menatap Kuroko horror tapi yang dipelototin Cuma adem ayem tentrem sejahtera aja.

"Neee Akacchin.. lalu buat apa handycam itu?" tanya Murasakibara yang udah diberi bekal sesuai yang dijanjikan Akashi ato si mahkluk ungu itu akan ngacir dan ga mau dateng.

"Tentu saja untuk documenter kan.. mari kita awali documenter ini dengan rumah kosong di jalan A!" sahut Akashi yang sepertinya udah menemukan tempat-tempat angker yang bakal dituju.

"Kau udah ngerencanainya!?" kini Midorima yang kayak ga percaya. Akashi udah rusak! Penyakit insomnianya ngebuat naluri psikopat Akashi makin menjadi-jadi.

"Boleh aku bicara? Rumah kosong di jalan A itu katanya ada seorang pria tak berkepala..dan yang aku dengar dari temanku di Seirin, ada seorang siswi dibunuh di dalam rumah itu…" Kuroko malah ngebuat butek suasana, kecuali Akashi yang makin berseri aja ngedenger hal itu.

"Baik guys kayaknya ga ada yang bisa kita lakuin kecuali ngebuat documenter ini..mari kita buat acara ini sukses!" Akashi ngeloyor memberi cemungut.

"GA AKAN SUKSESS TAOOO!" seruan teman-temannya(minus Kuroko) ga digubris oleh si merah itu… jadi.. kira-kira apa yang bakal mereka temuin di perjalanan pertama mereka yaaa? Betulkah Akashi mulai menjadi Horor mania?

Benarkah Ipul darahnista telah jadi penyanyi dangdut? lhaa kok jadi ke sana! oke daripada kita mengarang bebas kayak Pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia.. kita langsung tancap ke next chapter!

yaitu.. saatnyaa...

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Waaaahh akirnya new story hehehehe... tentang Akashi lagi nii**

**Readers pasti sedang menanti dimana Akashi menjadi **

**kepribadian laen.. hehehehe Yuzu suka karakternya yang sok cool**

**hehehehhe walo emang cool.. oke oke daripada**

**ngebahas Akashi tercinta ga akan kelar kelar mari silakan di**

**R^R yaaa guys~**


	2. Chapter 2

**MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Pemberhentian pertama adalah rumah angker...**

**dokumentasi abal Akashi dimulai!**

**WARNING : GA SEREM, GAJE GARING, NANO NANO**

* * *

_**Pemberhentian pertama : Dokumentasi 1-RUMAH ANGKER JL.A-**_

_**Host : Akashi Seijuuro weleh-weleh**_

_**Cameramen : Murasakibara Atsushi Loyo-loyo**_

_**Konsumsi : Aomine Daiki abal-abaL**_

_**Para(ga)normal : Kise Ryota Sukamabok**_

_**Pelukis : Kuroko Tetsuya sukamingkem & Midorima Shintarou sukacita-**_

_**Waktu : 10.00 malam hari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

O_O

Malemnya mereka, para pemburu hantu-maksudnya para Kisedai sang pemburu hantu mulai melakukan perjalanan mereka.. mereka ketemuan di perempatan yang ga jauh dari JL.A tepat malam hari. Lebih tepatnya jam 10 malem. Dan inilah mereka yang sedang memerhatikan kertas yang udah ditulis oleh tulisan Akashi.

"Kok nama kita ada yang salah ya?" Kise bersweatdrop melihat namanya ada tambahan aka nama aliansinya sama Akashi.

"Diem ah ini nama yang aku siapkan ampe rela-rela nyari wangsit di bawah pohon jengkol 7 hari 7 malem..udah banyak nyamuk..banyak uler..euuhh" Akashi alay muncul ke permukaan. "Ngapain lo susah-susah nyari nama ga berguna kayak be…"

"Aaaahh banyak bacot loo! Diem! Nih makan tendangan merah guee" Akashi langsung meluncurkan super kicknya ke muka Midorima sampe muka Midorima masuk ke dalem.

"Midorima kun… kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu seperi kue muffin.." Kuroko memperhatikan wajah Midorima yang ilang entah kemana.

"Apakah gue keliatan baek-baek aja?" tanya Midorima dengan nada dongkol.

Setelah perkelahian odong itu mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke Jalan A, ke sebuah rumah bernomor 23 yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Usut punya usut ternyata rumah ini dulunya rumah seorang pejabat yang konon kabarnya seluruh anggota di rumah itu dibunuh karena persaingan politik. Sampe sekarang rumah itu tetep angker dan makin angker karena di rumah itu ada seorang gadis yang di perkosa lalu dibunuh.

"Seperti yang Kurokocchi bilang ya, rumah itu udah terkenal banget" sahut Kise yang lagi mencari info seputar rumah yang bakal mereka datengin dari internet di ponselnya.

"Perasaan gue ga enak bro.." tukas Aomine yang daritadi Cuma mingkem dan ga nyerocos sana sini, apakah ini sebuah kemajuan karena Aomine sudah ga takut sama saiton lagi?

"Tumben dari tadi kau ga bicara Aomine kun? Apakah ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kuroko mengamati gelagat mantan partnernya itu.

"Haaa? Ga ada apa-apa sih? Gue lagi mikir, bulan depan bakal ada obral majalah Mai chan jadinya gue lagi ngitung duit sisa bulan ini.. bisa ga dibuat beli majalah ntu" Jawaban Aomine langsung ngebuat Kuroko jungkir balik.

"Aduh..Aominecchi kau ga bisa sehari ga bawa-bawa Mai chan?" seru Kise yang sudah ga tau mau ngomong apa sama kawan birunya.

"Mai chan itu inspirasi guee taoo!" bela Aomine.

"Wah Minecchin udah rusak" komentar Murasakibara.

"Biarkan dia Atsushi, biarkan orang bodoh tetap di alamnya" jawab Akashi yang udah ga mau ngedengerin kicauan Aomine yang kayak burung blekok minta kawin.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka ga menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, perumahan yang sepi, maklum ini udah malem. Sebenernya ga terlalu malem, baru jam 10 malem tapi biasanya masih ada 1 2 orang yang wira-wiri habis pulang ngantor atau dagang di jalan. Sungguh deh malam yang adem dan ga ada suara apapun kecuali langkah mereka.

"Kok kesannya serem banget ya? Padahal masih jam 10 nih.." Aomine mulai paranoid.

"Yaah soalnya orang di sini ga mau keluar setelah jam 8 malam.. tau ndiri kan di deket mereka ada tetangga yang ga keliatan" jelas Akashi.

"Oh ya, Atsushi nyalakan handycamnya, coba kau rekam semua perjalanan kita sekalian" Akashi memberi komando pada Murasakibara, tanpa banyak komplen si ungu jangkung itu sudah mengakitfkan si handycam, merekam semua keadaan sekitar.

"Akacchin.. ada orang di pojok sana.." sahut Murasakibara yang masih menshoot kea rah pojok kanan sebrang jalan.

"Mana?mana? liat dong" Kise mengamati layar handycam. "Iya ada orang Akashicchi..di sana di pojok!" Kise menunjuk tanpa menoleh.

Mereka semua yang ga ngeliat ke handycam mengikuti tangan Kise, tapi di sana Cuma ada tumpukan sampah. "Mana sih? Ga ada juga" sahut Midorima. "Ada! Dia lagi duduk di atas plastic sampah…" terang Kise lagi.

"Ga ada apapun di sana Kise kun" Kuroko mempertegas

. Kise lalu menoleh, benar aja ga ada apapun di sana.. tapi..apa dong yang ada di handycam Murasakibara? Cowok dengan jas hujan yang keliatannya kumel banget, ada noda-noda item, rambutnya acak-acakan.. tapi mukanya ga keliatan.

Hawa dingin mulai datang tanpa permios. "Mari kita pergi" Akashi yang udah deg-deg ser mendahului mereka yang lagi mematung panic.

"WOII dasar ketua ga tau diri! Jangan maen tinggal!" seru semua Kisedai-minus Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

"Weew.. sungguh deh belum dateng ke rumahnya udah begini.. gimana kita kalo masuk ke rumah yang angker itu!?" Aomine mulai keringetan dingin, dia udah ga ngebayangin berapa banyak mahkluk astral yang bakal ngerubungin mereka yang dikirain mau buat video clip di rumah itu.

"Hei.. ada sesuatu di depan kita.. ada cewek lo.." tukas Kise lagi. "Kise jangan bercanda, gue tau lo Cuma ngada-ngada" sahut Midorima yang udah tau kalo temennya itu suka usil.

"Aku ga boong! Murasakibaracchi coba shoot deh!" Kise meminta Murasakibara menunjukkan lokasi yang dimaksudnya.

"Iya ada..cewek.. tapi dia punya kaki.." tukas Murasakibara.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Aomine langsung lari marathon melewati lokasi yang jaraknya Cuma 100 m dari mereka.

"Waaah! Dia keren! 4 detik!" Akashi terkagum-kagum.

"BUKAN SAATNYA BEGITU DUODOL!" Midorima mengeplak kepala Akashi pake bakiak. Karena ga mau Aomine kenapa-kenapa, Akashi cs juga ikutan lari. Sedangkan yang dikejer udah megap-megap lagi jongkok di deket tiang listrik.

"Kise koplok.. gue ga mau lagi ah! Akashi juga sama koploknya pake acara beginian" Aomine dengan suka cita mengomel dan tak beberapa saat kemudian Akashi cs udah berhasil menyusul si biru belel itu.

"Kau cocok masuk ke klub atletik lari jarak jauh Daiki" terang Akashi.

"JANGAN NGOMONG YANG KAGAK-KAGAK DEH!" Aomine langsung mengaum(lha) kea rah mantan kaptenya. "Nee.. Kise kun, darimana kau tau ada cewek di situ?" tanya Kuroko kepo.

"Ga tau sih, habis waktu Murasakibaracchi pertama kali bilang ada cowok emang ga keliatan, tapi lama-lama kok jadi banyak orang.. apa mataku ada yang salah yaa?" jawab Kise sambil cengar-cengir sedangkan teman-temannya langsung mandang dengan tatapan Ngeri plus OEMJI. "Ga salah juga aku jadikan dia paranormal.. maksudnya Ryota sebenernya udah bisa liat dari beberapa hari lalu" terang Akashi. "Dia lebih pantes disebut PARAGANORMAL…" cletuk Aomine.

"tapi agak kaget juga lo bisa liat yang begituan Kise" sahut Midorima.

"Eh dari kemarin sebenernya udah keliatan Cuma aku ga mau ngomong aja takut Midorimacchi iri" jawab Kise polos.

"Maap aja ye.. gue ga iri sama yang begituan.. gue cukup bersukur ga bisa liat" sergah Midorima kesel.

"Kau hebat Kise kun, kenapa ga alih propesi jadi tukang becak aja kau hebat bisa melihat" puji Kuroko.

"Anoo..Kurokocchi.. apa hubungannya bisa meliat sama tukang becak? Kau mulai OOC.." Kise sweatdrop.

"Kenapa lo bisa melihat? Lebih tepatnya sejak kapan" sekarang Aomine ikutan Kepo, mungkin Kisedai bakal gebuat Boyband dengan nama 'THE KEPOWERS EA-EA'.

"Sejak 'KAU' menggemplang kepalaku pakai bola basket waktu kita maen basketball street…" jawab Kise dengan menekan kata 'KAU' pada Aomine.

"Eh ah..maap maap… gue ga sengaja..broo" Aomine inget waktu dia, Kagami, Kuroko, dan Kise maen basketball street 2 on 2 ,waktu melakukan pass kea rah Kagami bola basket salah kirim itu langsung menggampar kepala Kise sampe Kise harus dilariin ke rumah sakit gara-gara gegar otak, untungnya kepala dia baek-baek aja dan ga semakin oon aja.

"Heii sepertinya kita udah sampe" sahut Kuroko.

Ternyata mereka udah berada di rumah kosong itu.

"Oke pemirsah kita sudah berada di rumah kosong JL.A yang terkenal angker… konon kabarnya rumah ini bekas pejabat yang dibunuh karena persaingan politik, dan kabarnya lagi ada seorang gadis berstatus pelajar diperkosa dan dibunuh di dalam rumah ini… seperti apa kelanjutannya..mari kita lihat ke dalam.. masi di MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN.. AUUOOUO.." Akashi dengan gaya ala Host Tukul Arwanamaskoki membuka acara dan langsung di shoot oleh Murasakibara.

"Hei Akashi, setau gue Auu deh bukan Auouo..lo mau ngebuka acara horror ato mau bikin pelem Tarsan nyasar ke kota sih? Emangnya ini dokumentasi aneka satwa?" tanya Midorima agak aneh dengan Akashi yang mulai ber-OOC parah.

"Suka-suka ah..ya udah cepetan kita masuk.." Akashi cs mulai menelusuri rumah itu, pagarnya yang udah reot mulai terbuka, suasana di dalem makin serem karena banyak taneman rambat dan ga ada lampu.

"Weehh makin ga karuan aja nih rumah.." komentar Kuroko.

"Kita mau masuk?" tanya Aomine yang udah cetar-ceter jantungnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat sodara Ryota Kise?" Akashi dan Kise mulai memulai penyelidikan dengan Murasakibara yang setia menshoot.

"Ada banyak sih.. terutama ada mbak-mbak yang ga ada kepalanya lagi duduk di sono" Kise menunjuk sebuah pohon besar.

"KISE…" Aomine makin merinding.

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk!" Akashi memberi aba-aba, udara semakin dingin.

"Wah banyak anak tuyul ya..anak kecil juga banyak" Kise sepertinya ga keliatan takut aja, mirip sama Mbak Citra Prima yang suka di Masih dunia laen sama di acaranya mas Tukul. "Bisa ga lo ga komentar apa-apa!?" sahut Midorima yang mulai takut- dadanya udah mulai melakukan drumband.

"Habis ini kita ke lantai dua, setelah itu kalian berdua, Shintarou dan Tetsuya gambar ya.. aku sudah siapkan alat gambar di tas" sahut Akashi.

"Jadi kau bawa-bawa tas kayak mau pindah rumah itu isinya alat lukis?" Kuroko melihat tas koper Akashi yang kayak mau migrasi ke Arab.

"Banyak banget.. wah.. itu.." sahut Kise melihat kea rah sebuah ruangan, seperti lorong. "Ada apa Kise?" tanya Midorima.

Semuanya mengikuti arah kemana Kise melihat, hebatnya di ujung lorong kotor itu ada bayangan sosok wanita yang lagi berdiri, ga terlalu terlihat tapi wajahnya agak gosong dan dia senyum.

" $#%$^%&^%&^!" semuanya langsung lari ngacir, Aomine langsung nyangking Kise yang ga takut.

"WAAAAA! OPO KUWII!?" Saking takutnya bahasa Akashi jadi ketuker sama bahasanya mbak Soimah.

"Akashicchi..awas di depan ada.." sebelum Kise bicara, mereka sampai di lantai dua.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa Ryota?" tanya Akashi ngos-ngosan. "Ada tuyul di depanmu tadi" jawab Kise. Akashi beku.

"Jadi ini lantai dua? Lebih serem ya.." sahut Midorima.

"Yakin bener mau lebih masuk? Gaaa! Gue mau pulang!" seru Aomine.

"Ah.. Minecchin..dibelakangmu ada anak kecil..wajahnya nyeremin" sahut Murasakibara yang masih megang handycamnya.

"HAAAAAAH!? #$#%" Aomine langsung pindah tempat di belakang Kuroko. Tak berapa lama sebelum mereka jalan, sebuah kepala melayang di depan mereka…

"YAKIN? Mau lanjut?" tanya Midorima pucet. "Mau gimana lagi.. ayo! Kita lanjut dokumentasinya!" seru Akashi yang masi semangat.

"UWA..AKASHI RUSAAAK!" apa lagi yang bakal mereka temuin di lantai dua yaa?.

berhasil ga ya Akashi menyelesaikan semua dokumentasi gajenya ini? apakah yang bakal mereka temuin? apakah mereka bakal bertemu dengan AMING?

ato jangan-jangan... mahkluk laen?

Mari kita tunggu di Next..next chapter!

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Nyahaaa akirnya selesai hehehehe chapter untuk Abang Akashi jalan-jalan**

**sungguh menyenangkan meliat Akashi kayak orang rada oke**

**tapi semoga readers suka ke coolan Akashi agak menghilang dalam sekejap**

**okee demi Akashi san tercinta ehehehehe**

**R^R okaaay **


	3. Chapter 3

**MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN**

**Discalimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Akashi masiii aja berulah.. bikin temen-temennya gemes..**

**authornya juga ikutan gemes!**

**WARNING : OOC, GARING, KRIUK, TAWA DIMANA-MANA**

* * *

_**Pemberhentian pertama : Dokumentasi 1-RUMAH ANGKER JL.A- PART 2**_  
_**Host : Akashi Seijuuro weleh-weleh**_  
_**Cameramen : Murasakibara Atsushi Loyo-loyo**_  
_**Konsumsi : Aomine Daiki abal-abal**_  
_**Para(ga)normal : Kise Ryota Sukamabok**_  
_**Pelukis : Kuroko Tetsuya sukamingkem & Midorima Shintarou sukacita-**_  
_**Waktu : 11.30 malam hari**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**o_o**_

Akashi yang mulai menggebu-gebu karena banyak sekali item buat diobservasi alias hantu-hantu yang dengan senantiasa menampakkan diri di depan mata heterochromianya itu langsung meminta Kuroko dan Midorima untuk ngelukis sesuatu di kanvas kecil yang udah di bawa Akashi.

"Napa Kanvasnya minim banget si? Berat bawanya?" tanya Midorima yang merhatiin petak kecil seemprit di tangannya, dia ngerasa kayak anak SD yang disuru ngelukis pemandangan.

"Bukan juga sih.. habis kanvas yang gede harganya mahal..sayang kan? Lagian siapa juga yang mau bawa-bawa begituan? Bisa-bisa aku encok ntar" jawab Akashi sambil nyiapin peralatan dari tasnya yang udah kayak kantong 4 dimensinya Doramenyon.

"Lo itu males bawa ato PELIT buat belinya?" sahut Aomine sebel soalnya si kapten, maksudnya si mantan kaptennya itu paling males ngeluarin duit. Dulu aja mungkin kalo ga dibawain bekel dari rumah si merah itu bakal beli Pempek 2 rebuan(di Jepang ada Pempek?).

"Nah.. nanti Ryota yang ngebukain mata batin kalian.. bukan mata siapa-siapa Cuma lukis aja apa yang kalian liat" sahut Akashi dengan menyerahkan palet dan kuasnya.

"Seriusan, kalo kita pingsan lo yang tanggung ya?" sahut Midorima.

"Tenang, RS deket dari sini.. dan aku punya Kartu JAMKESMAS kok" tukas Akashi. "Darimana lo dapet JAMKESMAS segala?" tanya Aomine sweatdrop.

"Kise kun bisa balikinya lagi kan? Aku ga mau liat pemandangan yang aneh-aneh sampe rumah" pinta Kuroko.

"Tenang Kurokocchi.. serahkan padaku..lagian berterima kasi sama Aominecchi yang ngebuat aku sekarang kayak Dukun begini.." Kise meyakinkan kawan kecilnya itu. kemudian Kise meletakkan tangannya di mata Kuroko dan Midorima, tanpa berlama-lama, Kise menarik tangannya lagi dan si kuning itu mundur ke belakang.

"Apa yang kalian liat?" tanya Akashi. "Kolormu melorot Akashi kun" jawab Kuroko seenak pantatnya(lha?).

"BOCAH SEDENG! Maksudku yang disini! Dan ga usah liat-liat kolorku, mahal tau!" Akashi menggemplang kepala Kuroko yang unyu itu.

"Ada.. cewek.. ngesot.. tapi..dandanannya kayak anak PUNK LO..kokk..bukan..itu?" sahut Midorima yang mulai sibuk sama 'model' barunya yang ga keliatan itu.

"Kise, darimana lo belajar kayak beginian? Mending daripada jadi model ato atlet basket mending lo buka praktek dukun aja..sapa tau laris.." tukas Aomine.

"Darimana? Ga tau sih..kayak yang bisa dan emang bisa aja.. EH apa maksudmu? gue kudu pake sorban item-item kayak orang mau ngelayat? Pake menyan sama boneka jerami terus nyantet lo lo semua satu-satu pake paku?" cerocos Kise yang ngebuat Aomine mingkem. Dia ogah disantet sama ni anak, soalnya walo wajahnya imut imut begini atinya sadis kalo maen basket apalagi kalo dia buka praktek, yang ada dia malah nyantet Aomine tiap hari.

"Ada anak anak.." sahut Kuroko yang mulai melukis, dia ga jago ngegambar, yang dia tau Cuma gambar gunung, sawah, sama matahari di tengah-tengah, kayak anak TK.

Gambarnya juga acak-adut goyang dangdut kemana-mana.. bahkan saking bagusnya tuh gambar, Akashi sampe merem melek ngeliatnya.

"Tetsuya.. kau mau buat aku kena sakit mata? Gedein sedikit gambarmu!" pinta Akashi yang ngeliat lukisan Kuroko kayak barisan semut lagi ngerubungin benang kusut, nah loh kayak apaan tuh bentuknya.

"Oh..ok Akashi kun" Kuroko mulai membesarkan bentuk gambarnya, yang malah makin aneh aja tuh bentuknya.

"Lho..kok jadi kayak dakocan begini?" Kuroko melihat lukisannya yang udah ga berbentuk, ngelukis hantu yang mukanya udah serem malah makin diseremin lagi!

"NYEREMIN TAOO!" Batin Akashi cs minus Murasakibara. Ngomong-ngomong soal si ungu itu, dia masih asik menyuting segala sisi, ada yang hantunya lagi maen ping pong, ada yang lagi ngerokok sambil minum kopi kayak mamang mamang becak, hebatnya lagi ada yang berpose dari tadi kegirangan kirainnya masuk tipi karena Murasakibara bawa-bawa handycam.

"Hantu jaman sekarang udah ngebet mau masuk tipi ya?" gumam Murasakibara yang dari tadi Cuma mantengin layar handycamnya.

"Atsushi, syuting yang di sini..! jangan yang di sana..ntar aku ga terkenal"(pedenmu Akashi).

"Ok Akacchin.. ga akan terkenal kok..soalnya kita ga bener-bener syuting" jawab Murasakibara yang langsung membuat Akashi NGE-JLEB.

Mari kita tinggalkan dulu lukisan Kuroko yang bentuknya tak dapat Author cirikan saking serem dan absurdnya. Kita beralih ke Midorima yang dari tadi kayaknya asik banget ngelukis sampe-sampe ga kedengeran suaranya yang berat kayak om-om yang suka nyopir bajaj.

"Midocchin serius amat" cletuk Murasakibara.

"Lagi gambar apaan sih?" tanya Kise. "Gambar MAK NORI pake sarung kali.." Aomine langsung di smackdown sama Kuroko.

"Shintarou, apa yang kau gambar?" tanya Akashi yang kepo ngeliat kawan ijonya lagi sibuk di depan kanvas yang dari tadi di maki-makinya.

"APAAN TUUUHH?!" Akashi beserta yang laennya Cuma cengo mangap ngeliat apa yang digambar Midorima.

"Apa sih.. ini emang yang gue liat kok" jawab Midorima sewot.

Readers, mau tau apa yang digambar oleh Midorima? Mari Author jelaskan, karena sangat banyak bentuk hantu di tempat ini, Midorima si shooter hijau no 1 itu ngegambar seorang sosok cewek dengan kumis dan rok mini kayak style inem si pelayan seksi… tapi mukanya garang banget apalagi tangannya berotot begitu..

"Midorima kun.. kau mau buat Hantu wanita seksi ato Hantu Bencong seksi?" tanya Kuroko yang masih agak terkenyut sama lukisan Midorima yang udah ga tau mau dijelasin kayak apaan.

"Haah? Dia cantik jeh.. tuh liat bohay begini.." Midorima nunjuk-nunjuk badan si model tak kasat mata itu.

"Jujur deh Midocchin.. selera senimu ga banget" komen Murasakibara yang ga bisa nutupin betapa oh betapa kagetnya dia(Author mendadak dramatis).

"Nee Akashi..gimana menurutmu? Kayaknya Midorima punya skill yang bagus buat ngelukis yang beginian..?" sahut Aomine pada Akashi yang Cuma bisa ngelu dada. "Kenapa Daiki? Lukisannya lebih seksi dari MAI CHAN ya?" tanya Akashi watados.

"HEEH! JANGAN SAMAIN MAI CHAAN SAMA BENCONG GAGAL UPGRADE BEGITUAN! DIA LEBIH WOW! TAO!" Aomine nempeleng Akashi pake sandal swallow andalannya yang udah berganti kulit dan warna.

"Oke daripada Midorimacchi makin ga bener, mari kita sudahin dulu deh ya.." Kise mulai kembali menutup mata batin mereka berdua. "Ga keliatan apa-apa" jawab Midorima.

"Iyaa laah aku belum lepasin tanganku juga!" Kise sweatdrop.

Kondisi kembali normal, Akashi yang bingung mau ngapain karena lukisan yang sudah lebih dari bagus saking bagusnya ga ada yang bisa nebak ini beneran hantu ato bukan langsung beberes peralatannya dan segera menuju ke tempat yang lebih menyeramkan lagi.

"Baiklah pemirsah dimanapun.. kita akan masuk ke bagian belakang rumah ini.. konon di sanalah gadis yang diperkosa dan dibunuh oleh seorang cowok… dan kabarnya lagi… hantu si cewek yang ga utuh suka nampakin diri di sana.. lebih tepatnya di kamar mandi..tetap di MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN.. ADAAAOOWW!" Akashi membuka narasi di handycam yang dishoot Murasakibara.

"Akashi kun.. kok ga AUOUO.. malah ADAOW..?" tanya Kuroko.

"TETSUYAA! SIKILKU MBOK PIDAAK!*Kakiku kau injek* SONTOLOYO!" Ternyata eh ternyata Kaki Akashi yang ga jauh dari kaki Kuroko diinjek dengan indahnya oleh anak terunyu di Kisedai itu.

"Walah Akashi kun kau belajar bahasa Jerman dari mana?!" seru Kise kagum.

"Hah? Bahasa Jerman apaan?" sekarang Akashi yang cengo, serasa dia ga ngomong pake bahasa Jerman. "Itu tadi pas ngomong sama Kurokocchi, itu bahasa Jerman kan?" terang Kise.

"BOCAH KENTIR… Itu bukan bahasa Jerman!" sewot Akashi. "Lha terus bahasa apaan?" tanya Aomine sekarang ikut-ikutan.

"BAHASA PERANCIS.." Midorima langsung jungkir balik, Akashi mengapa kau seoon ini?

"Adooh pada ga bener semua, itu bahasa Jawaa taoo! Tao ga! Jawa-jawa" seru Midorima.

"Jawa tuh makanan apaan?" kini Murasakibara ikutan oonnya.

"Aduuhh.. kepala gue serasa mau meledug.." Midorima langsung tepot jidat bukan tepok ame-ame belalang kupu-kupu kalo siang makan nasi kalo malem minum Oli..(lho?).

Mereka berjalan menuju ke bagian belakang, semakin ke belakang, semakin ga karuan aja hawanya. Baunya juga macem-macem, ada bau asem kayak keleknya Aomine, ada bau sangit kayak badannya Akashi kalo kecebur got, ada bau gosong kayak kabel kebakar…

"Makin gelap ya.." rutuk Aomine yang udah bergalau ria, nebak-nebak apa yang bakal muncul di belakang sono

. "Banyak tuyul.. ada.. pocong di pojok sana" Kise melirik ke arah kiri di pojok sebuah ruangan ada bayangan putih berdiri.

"GYAAAAA GYAAAA GYAAA!" Aomine langsung nangkring berpose kayak Scooby doo yang ketakutan digendong sama Shaggy, tapi sekarang Shaggynya berubah jadi Midorima. "Berat dodol!" Midorima dengan senang hati melemparkan Aomine langsung ke tanah.

"Di sana, pemirsa, TKP dimana si gadis diperkosa.. Ryota apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Akashi dan Murasakibara tak lupa menyorot kedua cowok itu.

"Ga ada apa-apa sih.. Cuma.. aku merasa kok ada orang dari bagunan kecil itu" jawab Kise.

"Itu bekas gudang kan?" tebak Kuroko. "Katanya bekas tempat penyimpanan beras…" ralat Midorima.

"Ayo ke sana!" Akashi langsung ngeloyor dengan hebatnya sedangkan kawan-kawannya masih mikir-mikir apa yang bakal ditemuin di gudang itu. "Ah..Akashicchii.. tunggu!" seru Kise tapi ga berani nyusul si merah.

"Haah ada apa sih? Atsushi jangan lupa shoot saat aku buka pintu ini" perintah Akashi yang langsung memutar grendel pintu tanpa ngeliat ke depan. Semua orang langsung pucet, biru, putih, ngeliat apa yang ada di depan Akashi tapi ga bisa ngomong saking takjubnya(halah).

"Ada apa kalian ini? Cepetan..ma..suk…" Akashi langsung berbalik, dia langsung berhadapan dengan cewek bermuka pucet, badannya Cuma setengah, organnya menggantung, dia ga punya tangan sama kaki.. kepalanya banyak darah segar.. dia nyengir dengan giginya yang udah geripis di sana-sini.. matanya putih.. tepat di muka Akashi… "BLAM!" Akashi reflek langsung ngebanting pintu itu. dia balik kanan dan…

"Sudah tau aku mau ngomong apa kan?" tanya Akashi dengan sosok coolnya dulu. Semua ngangguk.

"LARIIIII! $#%$$%$ #%^!" Akashi dengan perintah langsung tanpa perantaranya langsung membubarkan pasukan Kisedai ngacir sampe nyeruduk-nyeruduk benda yang ada di sono. Akashi nyeruduk tempat sampah, Kise kejedot tali jemuran, Midorima ketemplokan kolor orang, Aomine nyeruduk jamban, Kuroko kesangkut BH di kepalanya. Mereka ga ngomong apapun sampe mereka nyadar mereka udah jauh banget lari-larinya.

Mereka narik napas, ngatur napas saking hebohnya lari-lari. "Huuaaaa! Gyaaa gyaaa! Apaan ituu yaampun! Astagaa mukanyaa!" Aomine langsung guling-guling lagi.

"Sungguh..ampuni gue.." Midorima udah keabisan kata-kata.

"O..oke! selanjutnya kita akan masuk.. ke kuburan.. di komplek E..! malam selanjutnyaa!" seru Akashi.

"AKASHIIIIIII# $# %$%$!?" Semuanya langsung mengutuk Akashi karena besok mereka akan masuk ke komplek pemakaman laen yang bahkan lebih nyeremin lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Akashi kun.. kau mau membunuh kami semua.." sahut Kuroko. "Demi dokumentasi!" sahutnya.

"MATI SAJA KAU…!" geram Aomine dan Midorima. Gimana yaa perjalanan mereka selanjutnya di Kuburan angker Komplek E yang terkenal oleh SADAKO nyaa?

Kepo kah anda? okee langsung ke...

**NEXT CHAPTER.. **

**.**

**.**

**TO BE KONTINYUU~ **

**walah-walaahh ada ada aja yaah wkwkwkw makin gaje**

**Yuzu sudah menduga akan makin begini urusannya**

**tapi Akashi emang biang keroknya fic ini **

**semoga ke OOCannya membekas di hati para readers!**

**hehehehe... oke langsung aja**

**R^R yeaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Weell Akashi mulai lagi dan mulai berulah di sebuah?**

**aaahh banyak yang terjadi..pada Aomine tentunya..**

**WARNING : GAJE, PENUH ADEGAN GOKIL, KADAR HUMOR BERLEBIHAN!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Pemberhentian pertama : Dokumentasi 2-KOMPLEK PEMAKAMAN BLOK E-Part 1_**  
**_Host : Akashi Seijuuro weleh-weleh-aje-gile-sedengnye._**  
**_Cameramen : Murasakibara Atsushi Loyo-loyo_**  
**_Konsumsi : Aomine Daiki abal-abal_**  
**_Para(ga)normal : Kise Ryota Sukamabok_**  
**_Pelukis : Kuroko Tetsuya sukamingkem & Midorima Shintarou sukacita-_**  
**_Waktu : 08.00 malam._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

o_o

Tahu kenapa hari ini Akashi sangat amat bersemangat? Bukan-bukan karena dia habis undian lotre ato habis nyolong cangcut tetangganya, kawan. Author beritempe…maksudnya beritahu kalau si Akashi si perancang busana—salah—si perancang rencana yang luar binasanya ngebuat Kuroko cs semakin bercengo ria. Niat mereka sih bakal ngelengser Akashi, dengan melakukan demo massal, ngebawa obor, garukan sawah, dan sekejap langsung melempari rumahnya yang segede baskom itu sama batu dan ngebakarnya dengan tulus iklhas.

Tapi niat terpuji yang disumbangkan dari Aomine itu diurungkan karena mereka masih mau hidup sehat sentosa tanpa diteror oleh mahkluk merah yang kalau mati bisa nggentayangin mereka..mana biasanya dia bawa-bawa gunting lagi.. bisa abis kepala mereka digunting-gunting.

Oke itu Cuma sedikit prolog nista dari keadaan malam hari yang duinginnya kayak Antartika udah pindah tempat ke Jepang.

"Huaaciinngg.. haadeehh Akashi semprul.. dingin-dingin begini suruh kumpul.. tau gak trauma gue sama mahkluk aneh yang kemaren malem belom sembuh…apalagi sampe gue mimpi tuh cewek absurd dateng sambil bawa-bawa golok…" Aomine yang udah berhasing ria serta ingusnya yang sebentar lagi bakal bungee jumping dari idungnya itu gemetaran sambil memisuhin Akashi.

"Apalagi ini abis ujan… brrr…." Kise merapatkan jaket yang diakuinya paling tebel dari koleksinya di rumah tapi tetep ga mempan sama udara dingin ini.

"Nah sekarang pertanyaannya.. kemana si kepala merah sialan itu?" Midorima keki yang dari tadi salah kostum, jangan berijaminasi kalo si Midorima pake kostum Bunny girl dengan stoking jarring ya, dia salah kostum karena dia pake jaket tipis dan celana pendek..alhasil dari ujung kaki sampe ujung rambutnya udah dingin dan sebentar lagi dia bakal nyamain diri sama orang gua yang dibekuin dalem es.

"Masih jam 8 kok.." Kuroko dengan jaket super tebel plus dengan penutup kuping dengan anteng duduk bersenderan di tembok.

"Kurocchin.. udaranya makin dingin yaa… aku ga sempet bawa makanan banyak" Murasakibara dengan syal dan jaket menggelembung gede ngebuat dia kayak ikan kembung bengkak kena beri-beri(nah lo segede apaan tuh) tetep pada akitivas wajibnya, MAKAN.

Tanpa perlu manggil Eyang tandus ato eyang garing, Akashi udah memunculkan dirinya(emang dia setan?) dari balik perempatan. "Yo..ga kusangkan kalian sangat bersemangat" sapa Akashi dengan jaket terusan merah yang ngebuat para fansnya langsung meleleh..

"LO YANG KELEWATAN DASAR KEPALA TOMAT!" Midorima dan Aomine berniat mencabik-cabik Akashi yang langsung ditahan oleh Kise dan Kuroko.

"Sudahlah.. hei Atsushi cepat nyalakan Handycamnya dan kita langsung ke pemakaman" komando Akashi tanpa dosa dan dia ga tau kalau di sekitarnya hawa-hawa gelap menyerangnya tentu aja itu pasti dari Midorima dan Aomine.

"Oke..Kisecchin.. kau bisa lihat sesuatu?" Murasakibara menshoot Kise yang langsung celingukan di sekitar mereka berada. "Oh ga sekarang KISE…!" Geram Aomine yang siap lari dengan kecepatan SUPERSTAR(lhoo?).

"Ga ada apapun ko Murasakibaracchi.. mungkin masih sore jadinya begini ya?" jawab Kise dengan NALURI KEENAMNYA.

"Hantu punya jam kerjanya sendiri ya?" cablak Kuroko.

"Lo pikir mereka satpam?" Midorima sweatdrop ga bisa ngebayangin gimana kalo hantu-hantu dan para saudara-saudari sebangsa dan setanah air beta(halah) itu punya shift di siang hari, bisa dipastikan semua orang bakal kocar-kacir karena pemadangan absurd dan nyeremin bersliweran di mata mereka.

Mereka menyusuri jalan yang gelap dan remang-remang, maklum lampu di sepanjang jalan Cuma ada beberapa biji, dan Aomine mengutuk siapapun yang menaruh lampu yang tidak pada tempatnya itu, tau kenapa? Gara-gara penerangan yang minim Aomine merasa kegantengannya menjadi redup dan hipotesa oon itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah sama sohib-sohibnya.

"Hm… Akacchin.. ada sesuatu di sana" Murasakibara yang masih focus sama handycamnya menyorot sosok yang lagi berdiri di bawah lampu tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kuroko. Jantung Aomine langsung dag dig dug seeerr kayak ada Ipul lagi ngebor di sono, sedangkan Midorima langsung ngambil ancang-ancang.

"Kau bisa lihat juga Tetsuya?" Akashi mulai ngeh kenapa si bayangan itu bisa ngelihat juga. "Gue juga bisa" sambar Aomine.

Akashi Cuma menelan ludah, untung dia ga nelen duren, oke kita lanjutkan. Denga keberanian yang didapatkannya dari hati nurani yang paling dalam sedalam cintaku pada Akashi(Author digiles fans), si kepala merah itu mulai mendekati sosok yang lagi nangkring di bawah lampu. Moga aja kakinya napak kalo ga bisa-bisa dia kena serangan jantung dengan ber 1-on-1 dengan mahkluk abstrak di depannya.

"Misi…mbak? Mas? Om? Tante?" Akashi eror muncul. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, benda atau orang itu langsung ngebalik, dan… Mata Akashi kayak hampir lepas dari tempatnya saking kagetnya sama pemandangan di depan itu.

"AIIHH.. Ada cowo unyuu unyuu jijay deeehcch kamyu cucook deeh kaka temenin ya deek.. kamu anak SD manaaa? Sini kaka anter pulaangg" Akashi Cuma ber OH-NO tak lupa ber OEMJI dengan sosok di depannya…

"CONG BEE! Eh salah BENCOONG!" reflek Akashi berteriak. Semua temennya Cuma ngakak guling-guling tapi tetep kudu siap-siap lari.

"Heeeehh ga syopann yaa kamyuu! Cebool! Tunggu wooii!" seketika si bencong langsung ngejer Akashi sambil nyingcing roknya, bawa-bawa High heel di tangan kanannya siap nimpukin ga mau Kuroko cs juga ikutan lari tapi sambil cekakakan ngeliat Akashi ditoel-toel sama mahkluk bergender ganda.

"Buahahahahaaaaaa! Akashii loo di demenin sama mahkluk absurd! Gahahahahaaa" Aomine ngakak sampe-sampe ada laler masuk ga kerasa.

"Bhuhhh… A..Akaasshii chii.. pffffff" Kise ga tau mau ngomong apa, Cuma ngempet ketawa yang ga bakal bisa di tahan sama anaknya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Murasakibara ngakak paling gede sendiri sampe Kuroko jungkir balik.

Kisedai adu lari sama bencong, sebenernya tu bencong Cuma ngejer Akashi tapi sebage kawan yang baik mereka juga ikutan aja.

"WOII KAMPRET! Sini loo!" si bencong versi laki ngelempar high heelnya dan strike di kepala Akashi.

BLETUUKK!.

"Akachiin! Pake Emperor eye!" usul Murasakibara. "Ga bisaaa!" seru Akashi dengan benjol di kepalanya.

"Emang napa?!" tanya Aomine. "DIA TERLALU ANCUR DIMATAKU!".

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA!" Aomine cs langsung ngakak lagi saking kerasnya tu ketawa semua binatang pada ngacir kirain ada siluman lagi cekakak cekikik malem-malem.

Setelah adegan kejar-kejaran sama kembarannya Midorima(Author dibacok), Akashi cs berhasil selamat karena dengan bangga Author mengumumkan bahwa mereka semua sudah sampai di komplek pemakaman BLOK E yang terkenal super mistis, super angker, super nyeremin dan super-super lain yang tak bisa Author jelaskan karena Akashi sudah menggiles Authornya. Baiklah kini mereka Cuma 3P(Plonga Plongo Pao) setelah mereka meliat pemandangan yang WOW banget.

"Ini mah.. namanya pembunuhan massal KISEDAI.." gumam Midorima. Angin dingin mulai menerpa, membuat Aomine makin parah.

"Haa..haa..haa.." "Oi Daiki.. kalau kau mau bersin jangan…" terlambat..Akashi langsung mendapat serangan fogging ingusnya Aomine. "HUACCIINNGG". Semua yang meliat Cuma terkagum-kagum, eh maksudnya terkejut.

"Maa..mangaap Akashii..flu berat.." tukas Aomine. "Ini Aomine kun.." Kuroko memberikan sapu tangan motif hello kitty pada si biru. Sedangkan Akashi Cuma nahan ledakan di ujung ubun-ubunya.

"Akacchin..kepalamu mengeluarkan asap" sahut Murasakibara.

Kise mulai menelusuri sekeliling, kayaknya dia sudah kelewatan berani gara-gara insiden bola basket, pandangannya menyapu seluruh pemakaman.

"Kabarnya ada Sadako yang terkenal berada di sumur tua kan, Akashicchi?" tukas Kise.

"Apa? Yaah iya emang.. ada di sana, lebih tepatnya 200 m dari sini" sahut Akashi yang sudah mengelap mukanya yang penuh virus Ahokmine. "Akashi kun, Narasi.." Kuroko mengingatkan.

"Oh iyaa! Pe~mirssaahh! Eaa eaa.. sekarang kita ada di pemakaman blok E! seperti biasa bersama dengan saya Akashi weleh-weleh.. kita bakal mengusut tuntas habis di pemakaman yang konon ada SODAKOHnya.." "SADAKO, Shi, emang lo pikir kotak amal?" sela Aomine.

"Ah yah.. Sadako yang berada di sumur tua yang jaraknya 200 m dari sini" Akashi bernarasi ria di depan handycam Murasakibara.

Mereka berjalan kembali..

"Saodara Kise.." sahut Akashi yang kembali pada dokumentasinya. "Saudara saya di rumah semua Akashicchi" jawaban Kise ngebuat Akashi langsung ngungsep.

"Maksudnya, Kise Ryouta, apa yang anda lihat di tempat ini?" tanya Akashi. "BANYAK..?" kata banyak itu langsung mengehentikan langkah Aomine. Dia celingukan barangkali di sampingnya ada yang melambaikan tangannya sambil nyengir, ato lebih parahnya di belakang dia ada mahkluk ga berkepala yang nepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Aomine kun..ayo jalan" Kuroko menepuk-nepuk pundak Aomine. "GYAAAAAAAAAA! Tetsu! jangan ngagetin gituu!" seru Aomine kembali pada alamnya.

"Emang dari tadi kau mikirin apa?" tanya Kuroko yang heran perasaan dia ga mau nakut-nakutin partnernya itu.

Tiba-tiba Midorima berhenti ngebuat Kuroko ikutan berhenti. "Ada apa Midorima kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hn, hei Kise, coba sini..Cuma bayanganku aja ato di sana emang ada cewek yang kakinya ga ada?" sahut Midorima.

"Emang, cewek kan? Kakinya bukan ga ada, tapi kakinya buntung" jawab Kise memperjelas. Midorima dan Kuroko kembali merhatiin, cewek itu mendekaaatt!.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ternyata eh ternyata ga Cuma Midorima aja yang liat, Aomine langsung ngibrit sampe dia nginjek-nginjek Akashi yang lagi kusyuk sama dokumentasinya.

"DA..IKIII…!" kesialan kembali menimpa Akashi tersayang.

"AAAAAAA…!" Aomine yang berlari pagi dengan sehat terduduk di sebuah tempat, tentu saja itu adalah sumur tua yang dicari-cari oleh Akashi cs.

"UH OH…" Aomine Cuma bersweatdrop menyesali keodongannya yang lari sembarangan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah asep mengepul, kirain Aomine di dalem sumur itu ada yang lagi bakar-bakar sate habis baunya enak banget, tapi menyadari kalo bulu kuduknya mulai berdangdut ria Aomine Cuma meper-meper menjauh tapi ga bisa lari saking atutnya(halah). Dan tak perlu lama-lama sesosok wanita berblush putih, berambut panjang dengan kukunya yang rapi? Muncul dari sumur itu..

" $#$%$^%^%&^!?" Aomine ga bisa kemana-mana, serasa kakinya ga punya tulang. "GYAAAAAAAAAAA!".

"Aomine kun?" ternyata suara merdua Aomine terdengar oleh Kuroko. "Hei kemana si kutu kupret itu?" tukas Midorima.

"Aku merasa dia lari kea rah sana!" jawab Kuroko. "Itu kan kea rah sumur" sambar Kise.

"Baik.. kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!" seru Akashi yang mulai membara lagi. "Tunggu! Akacchin mau nyelametin Minecchin?" tanya Murasakibara yang ikut lari sama Akashi.

"Hah apa? Siapa? Aku mau mewawancarain SADAKOnya bukan si kutu biru loncat noh.." jawab Akashi seenaknya.

"Lo udah mulai rusak rupanya" sergah Midorima. Nah apa ya yang di alamin sama Aomine yang ketemu Sadako? Apa Akashi mulai berniat melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi? Kepoo? Yuuk capcus ke chapter baruu!

**Kira-kira Aomine kenapa yaa? apa dia bakal diemut sama tuh SADAKO?**

**baiklah mari kita menuju kee... **

**.**

**.**

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Yahooo akirnyaa chapter baruu! senang sekali menyelesaikannya**

**Akashi makin ga bener nihh! muahahaha**

**biang kerok banget! okee karena Yuzu sudah memuji Aka chan**

**silakan.. di **

**R^R yaaaa :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Akashi makin ngaco.. dan Author makin menggila~**

**WARNING : GAGAL, ABAL, GAJE, DE EL-EL**

* * *

**_Pemberhentian kedua : Dokumentasi 2-KOMPLEK PEMAKAMAN BLOK E-Part 2_**  
**_Host : Akashi Seijuuro weleh-weleh-aje-gile-sedengnye._**  
**_Cameramen : Murasakibara Atsushi Loyo-loyo_**  
**_Konsumsi : Aomine Daiki abal-abal_**  
**_Para(ga)normal : Kise Ryota Sukamejeng_**  
**_Pelukis : Kuroko Tetsuya sukamingkem & Midorima Shintarou sukacita-_**  
**_Waktu : 10.00 malam._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Pertama, Author mengatakan turut bersuka cita karena Aomine Daiki abal-abal gaje telah ditemui oleh fans beratnya yang sekarang sudah berada di alam lain, ya itu adalah.. jejejengg… SODAKOH..—ralat—SADAKO. Untuk yang belom tau seputar Sadako dan Sodakoh akan Yuzu jelaskan secara terpercini ea-ea(Author mendadak alay).

Oke, Sadako adalah mahkluk—yah bisa dibilang Hantu juga sih, dia itu hantu jepang yang cirri-cirinya mirip banget sama Mbak kuntinya Indonesia, cuman bedanya kalau mbak Kuntinya Indonesia sukanya mejeng di atas pohon kamboja kalo Sadako sukanya mejeng di sumur tua, lebih tepatnya di dalem sumur tua. Penampakannya juga beda, kalo Sadako sukanya muncul dari sumur sambil ngerangkak, kalo Kunti biasanya cekikikan duluan baru nongol dengan eksisnya langsung tanpa muncul dari sumur ato dari bath tub untung aja bukan dari jamban. Nah kalo Sodakoh biasanya ada di Mesjid, ga pernah munculin diri karena tiap hari selalu ada, en wujudnya juga beda..

karena Readers udah pada ngerti apa bedanya, padahal Yuzu ga usah panjang lebar ngasih tau padahal kalian pasti juga udah paham… (Plak). Yaah berhubung Aomine sepertinya udah ga kedengeran jerit tangisnya lagi ngebuat Kuroko mulai HHC(Harap-harap cemas), berharap partner nistanya ga diemut sama Sadako ato malah dijadiin makan malamnya.

"Aomine kun semoga ga di bawa kabur sama Sadakonya" harap Kuroko tapi wajahnya tetap bermuka datar begitu. "Nee.. Aominecchi ga bakal di ajak sama si Sadako, kalo mau di bawa emangnya dia mau di taro dimana?" Kise mulai ngelawak. "Lagian Sadako mana mau sama si kulit item bersisik begitu?" sekarang Murasakibara dengan entengnya ber OOC. "Jangan gitu, dia gitu-gitu juga banyak di sukain sama anak cewek" tukas Midorima. "Iya kan Aominecchi main basket, coba kalo ga.. paling yang nempel Cuma Momoicchi aja…" yah jawaban Kise emang ada benernya, Aomine emang ga terlalu ganteng.. tapi dia jago main basket, otomatis dia jadi popular Cuma karena basketnya doang?

"Asal dia ga nyusahin aja ga masalah.." jawab Akashi singkat, dia masih melirik ke sana kemari mencari alamat.. bukan, Akashi bukan Ayu tong-tong pemirsah.

"Apa sekarang juga ga disebut NYUSAHIN?" Midorima mulai sebel karena perkataan Akashi yang kadang AMBIGUnya ga karuan.

"Kalo sekarang sih, sebenernya ga nyusahin kalo kita tinggalin dia" cletuk si merah masih melirikan mata ke segala arah, barangkali dia ketemu sama James bond(Ngapain juga James Bond ada di kuburan?).

"Akashicchi… kau ga narasi?" peringkat Kise.

"Oh lupa.. kemarikan shootnya Atsushi, sip. Baiklah, pemirsah! Pe-epe-pemirsah.. kita sedang menelusuri lebih jauh lagi tentang pemakaman ini… berhubung teman kami lagi culik sama Sadako, kita harus nemuin dia dulu… penasaran-penasaran? Tetep pantengin Mister Akashi Jalan-Jalan EA-EA.." Akashi bernarasi gaje di depan handycam.

"Ada apa dengan kepala Akashi kun? Apa kebanyakan ngeliat?" tanya Kuroko. "Ayolah Kurokocchi, Akashi emang rada okeh kalo di malam kayak begini.." Kise masih nelusurin kuburan.

Di sepanjang matanya yang aduhai kerennya ga nahan sampe Author yang nulis pingsan di tempat itu dia menangkap sosok-sosok mengerikan, bahkan lebih ngeri dari Sadako yang masih lengkap kepala, pundak, lutut, kakinya. Tapi di depan mata Kise sekarang banyak mahkluk yang anggota badannya ga lengkap terbang kesana-kemari.

"Kalo aku ngomong ke Akashicchi yang ada dia makin parno.." gumam Kise masih merhatiin Akashi bernarasi makin aje gile aja di handycam.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kise mendengar suara yang familiar banget di kupingnya, suara sumbang yang jeleknya ga ketulungan tapi bagi para fansnya dibilang seksi banget itu adalah suara Aomine, sepertinya suara yang lebih jelek dari suara Murasakibara kalo lagi nyinden itu berjarak 100 meter dari dirinya dan kawan-kawannya.

"Akashicchi, Aominecchi sepertinya ada di depan sana…" tunjuk Kise. "Serius? Ayo ke sana! Keburu si Mbak Sadako ngabur ngebawa Daiki..!" Akashi melesat duluan di depan Kise, Kise Cuma sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng.

"Aomine kun ada di sana kan?" Kuroko juga ga kalah cepet larinya mendahuluin si blonde sama si hijau.

Terdengar suara aneh dari jarak 50 m, terus terdengar jelas, Kuroko makin takut aja. Apa mungkin Aomine lagi dicincang-cincang sama si Sadako itu, terus dagingnya direbus buat gulai pake sambel pedes dan lalapan?(kok jadi ngurusin makanan).

"Suara Daiki makin aneh aja.. apa mungkin dia lagi dicekek abis-abisan sama Sadako?" tanya Akashi dengan asumsinya yang indah.

"Jangan begitu! Terlalu sadis Akashi kun, mungkin aja Aomine kun lagi dicabik-cabik pake arit…" jawab Kuroko. "Pendapatmu itu yang lebih sadis Tetsuya.." Akashi Cuma sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Si muka datar itu ternyata punya hati sekejam Psycho yang lagi Yandere(?).

"Midorimacchi.. menurutmu Aominecchi selamat kan?" tanya Kise penuh harap.

"Yaahh menurut dugaanku sih si mbak Sadako ga mungkin ngajak si rambut biru itu kawin lari…" jawaban Midorima langsung ngebuat Kise jungkir balik.

Semakin lama suara Aomine makin aneh aja dan Kuroko cs sudah dekat dengan sumur, sayangnya ada banyak semak-semak yang penuh sama nyamuk dan sukses ngebuat Midorima tepok tangan sama tebok wajah karena nyamuk-nyamuk itu demen sama pipinya Midorima.

"AOMINE KUN!" Kuroko langsung ngebuka semak terakir dan berharap pemdangan di depannya bukan Aomine yang lagi di gantung sambil dikulitin idup-idup.

"EEH TETSU, YO KALIAN…MAU GABUNG?" Kuroko, Akashi, Kise, dan tak lupa Midorima langsung nyungsep ngeliat pemdangan di depan mereka. Mau tau apa yang mereka liat? Sampe mereka begitu tersepona en nyungsep? Baiklah dengan tulus Author mengatakan kalo di depan mereka bukanlah Aomine yang lagi dicekek, ato di gantung sama Sadako tapi Aomine lagi piknik sama si MBAK SADAKO yang rambutnya terjuntai ke depan.

"KAMPREEEETT!# $#%$#%$ LO BIKIN KITA SEMUA JANTUNGAN DASAR KEPALA BALONN!" Kise tereak-tereak di depan muka Aomine. "APA SIH MAKSUD LO? NYATAI AJAA!" Akirnya mereka berdua langsung berantem. "Mereka mule lagi"tukas Midorima.

"Lho.. mbak ini.. Sadako di sini?" tanya Kuroko yang baru ngeh sosok yang lagi duduk nyantai ngeliat Aomine sama Kise berantem.

"Hihihi.. iya.. maap ya ngebuat kalian takut..soalnya tuh anak tiba-tiba jatoh di depan sumur jadinya aku guyur pake air biar dia ga ngalangin jalan…ga enak sama tetangga…" jawab si Mbak Sadako.

"Mbak Sadako rambutnya kinclong amat?" tanya Murasakibara yang keliatannya agak tertarik sama si rambut Mbak Sadako.

"Oh iyaa nih.. soalnya sekarang aku lebih sering catokan, terus smoothing, pake samphoo Detergen yang aroma terapi.. jadinya rambut aku jadi lebih lurus, kinclong, ga berkutu, ga berketombe.. ga kayak Sadako-sadako laen yang rambutnya awut-awutan terus banyak kecoaknya" jawab si Mbak Sadako sambil melintir rambutnya yang item banget.

"Apa dunia hantu juga kenal Smoothing segala?" tanya Kise. "Mana gue tau…" jawab Aomine. "Lha kenapa si Mbak bisa ngajak si Daiki piknik?" sekarang Akashi dengan mode pembawa acara ikutan nimbrung.

"Ohh karena si anak itu bilang kalo perutnya udah keroncongan jadinya aku buatin aja sekalian makanan..sekalian nunggu kalian katanya… eniwei ngapain kalian malem-malem ada di sini? Disini bukan tempat mejeng" setelah menjawab si mbak Sadako balik nanya.

"Kami lagi liputan seputar..ng.. tempat angker.." jawab Aomine, entah kenapa semua anggota Kisedai juga ikutan piknik di tengah-tengah kuburan, apakah ini efek dari kerjaan Akashi?

"Waah kalian berani juga datang kemari.." jawab si Sadako. "Betewe kenapa kita bisa ngeliat lo?" tanya Midorima heran kenapa Sadako ini bisa terlihat ke semuanya, biasanya Cuma Kise yang bisa liat. "Ooohh tenang karena kelamaan mati aku jadi bisa terlihat di malam begini… khiiihihihihiii…" jawabnya, tapi dengan cekikan yang ngebuat Aomine tetep aja goyang dangdut.

"Nee.. kau bisa ngeliat arwah-arwah di sini kan? Kenapa ga kalian lukis aku dan temen-temenku yang lagi ada disini.." Sadako menawari kea rah Kise, ternyata di mbak Sadako tau kalo Kise bisa ngeliat.

"Ahh kalo soal itu coba tanyakan ketua kami aja.." Kise melirik kea rah Akashi yang masih sibuk ngurusin dokumentasi, ya nge shoot si mbak Sadako yang ngebuat orang yang di shoot langsung pose unyu…?

"Hei.. Akashi.. jangan kebanyakan gaya lo cepetan di lukis! Mana alatnya?!" Midorima mengepruk kepala Akashi pake bakiak yang menjadi Lucky itemnya hari ini. "Woooiii sakkit bego, ngapain kau bawa-bawa bakiak? Bakiak siapa itu?" seru Akashi sambil menggampar balik muka Midorima pake kayu nisan.

"Buuseeett! Mereka mule lagi, Murasakibaracchi shoot!" tukas Kise yang udah ngakak bareng Aomine sama Kuroko ngeshoot kedua mahkluk Merah hijau lagi adu jotos.

"Ah… kalau begitu, kita lanjut aja yuk..kita bakal ngelukis kalian semua…" jawab Kise yang udah narik Midorima menuju ke kanvas putih bersih tanpa noda itu.

"Baiklah.. kalo gitu, aku dandan dulu yaa" Si mbak Sadako balik ke dalem sumur dulu.

"Hantu jama sekarang pada narsis" jawab Kuroko yang siap dibuka mata batinnya lagi. "Yang gue bingungin kenapa lo bawa-bawa bakiak ke kuburan.. dimana lo nyimpen tu bakiak dari tadi ga keliatan?" tanya Aomine sambil ngelirik Midorima yang masih anteng ngebawa-bawa bakiak dengan motif kuda zebra itu.

"Hmm ada ape? Masalah? Ini bakiak yang gue bawa dari etiopia waktu liburan kemaren.. tau kaga? Ni bakiak dilempar gara-gara gue dikira maling yang mau nyolong kancut, padahal niat gue baik mau ngejaitin tuh kancut soalnya bolong" jelas Midorima.

"Ngomong-ngomong kancut siapa yang lo mau jaitin? Niat amat lo" tanya Aomine.

"Kancut emak-emak yang jatoh dari jemuran..nah gue pungut terus gue jait.. eh malah diteriakin dikiranya mau ngapa-ngapain tuh kancut… emang tampang gue kayak tukang nyolongin kancut ya?" jawaban Midorima langsung ngebuat Aomine koprol.

"Yaah iya.. lo NIAT.. BANGEET.. Ngejaitin kancut emak-emak.. yang udah kisut…" tukas Aomine yang udah kembali keposisi semula.

"Kalian mau lukis ato mau ngebahas kancut? Sini mata kalian.." Kise mulai dengan ritualnya yang menutup mata Midorima dan Kuroko.

"Lo jadi keliatan kayak mbah dukun beneran Kise.." cela Aomine. "Bawel.." Kise selesai dan ngelepas tangannya.

"Moga aja lukisannya bagus ya Akacchin?" tukas Murasakibara. "Mau bagus juga yang dilukis kaga ada bagus-bagusnya" jawab Akashi merhatiin kedua anak buahnya mulai ngelukis.

"Kanvasnya ga ada yang lebih gedean napa?" protes Midorima. "Kalo gitu lukis di muka kau saja.." jawab Akashi cuek.

"Dasar mantan kapten PELIT" Geram Midorima yang masih memilih warna, Kuroko pun juga. tapi ketika mereka mendongak bersamaan, pemandangan sungguh indah berada di muka mereka. Sontak Midorima dan Kuroko langsung dingin kayak es.

"Lho kalian kenapa?" tanya Aomine. "…..ITU…." Jawab Kuroko yang ga bisa ngungkapin kata-kata.

"Kenapa kok ga dilukis? Nih temen-temen aku sudah pada dateng.." jawab si Sadako, tapi ga Cuma si Mbak Sadako doang yang ada di sono, mulai dari arwah yang udah ga punya kepala, Cuma ada kaki, ada bola mata terbang-terbang, genderuwo, pocong, ittenmomen, dan hantu-hantu korban mutilasi lain yang ga kalah seremnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Akashi sama Murasakibara. Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga sama Om Dedi Kobotak, semua mahkluk itu menampakan wujudnya dengan olala di depan Kisedai.

"…..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #$#%$%$^$!^!# ^#" Jeritan Aomine diiringi dengan jeritan Midorima dan Akashi membuat mereka langsung kocar-kacir. "Lantas kita mau kemanaa!?" seru Midorima.

"Lho tentu saja! KE DEPO KERETA ANGKER DI BLOK G!" Seru Akashi mantap.

"AKASHIIIIIII! $#%$^%%$^%#$!" Semua langsung mengutuk Akashi, dan tak lupa lari. Eits tapi petualangan selanjutnya mereka bakal nemuin apa lagi yaaa?

buat apa mereka ke Depo Stasiun Keretaaa?

buat apa mereka ke Depo Stasiun Keretaaa? apakah AKASHI belom puas yaaa?

oke deh lanjot ke...

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Minnaaa akirnya updatee! wihii! makacih atas**

**dukungan kalian dalam fic abal ini...**

**maap terlalu banyak OOC walo emang OOC lebih keren**

**muahahahahaa.. oke stop.. langsung saja..**

**R^R yeaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu punyanya Om TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Akashi mulai lagi dengan hal yang lebih nyeremin!?**

**Warning : Banyak tawa, Banyak humor, Banyak becong?**

* * *

**_Pemberhentian kedua : Dokumentasi 3-DEPO KERETA BLOK G_**  
**_Host : Akashi Seijuuro weleh-weleh-aje-gile-sarapnye_**  
**_Cameramen : Murasakibara Atsushi Loyo-loyo_**  
**_Konsumsi : Aomine Daiki abal-abal_**  
**_Para(ga)normal : Kise Ryota Sukamejeng_**  
**_Pelukis : Kuroko Tetsuya sukamingkem & Midorima Shintarou sukacita-_**  
**_Waktu : 17.00 sore di rumah Kise._**

* * *

.

,

.

O_O

Menurut penuturan Kise yang mampu melihat, Depo kereta Blok G adalah wilayah yang paling banyak banget penghuninya. Rumor mengatakan kalo di Depo kereta yang dulunya beroperasi tapi karena sebuah kejadian, yaitu kejadian tewasnya seorang mekanik yang terlindas salah satu lokomotif kereta karena kesalahan sang operator membuat pengoperasian Depo kereta dihentikan.

Oh ya yang belum mengerti apakah itu Depo kereta mari Yuzu jelaskan sedikit, Depo kereta adalah markas, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai bengkelnya kereta api. Semua kereta akan kembali ke Depo kereta apabila sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi, atau ada kerusakan.

Karena semua orang pasti sudah tau kalau Depo kereta adalah sarang dari segala sarangnya mahkluk-mahkluk astral di bagian maka sudah ga asing lagi kalau ada penampakan di sekitar lokomotif-lokomotif tua di sana, apalagi menurut Bang Kise, di Depo itu sering terlihat mekanik yang terlindas itu, karena menurut penuturan saksi, tangan si mekanik remuk dan satu tangan lagi hilang terseret lokomotif yang melindasnya, mungkin itu alesan kenapa si mekanik masih gentayangan di sana.

Kabar juga mengatakan kalo ada orang kurang kerjaan yang meneteskan jeruk nipis kea rah darah si mekanik yang belom kering, jadilah dia gentanyangan di sono. Itulah yang dituturkan oleh para saksi dan Bang Kise si cenayangnya Kisedai.

"Jadi begitulah, beberapa orang bilang begitu" Kise selesai menerangkan. "Hmm..semakin menarik" sungut Akashi sepertinya masi aja antusias.

"Bisakah kalo lo ga usah semangat gitu? Ga mikir apa kemaren pemadangannya udah ga banget…hiiii..lama-lama gue males.." sahut Aomine dengan tampang sebel, sebel karena dia masih aja diikut sertain di acara gaje ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kise kun, apa hubungan arwah penasaran dengan jeruk nipis.. kau tadi cerita soal orang yang bawa jeruk nipis lalu menggunakannya pada darah?" Kuroko masih ga ngeh.

"Oh itu, ada kepercayaan kalau siapapun yang meneteskan air jeruk nipis ke darah orang yang mati karena kecelakaan bakal dihantuin terus, soalnya orang yang netesin juga kabarnya meninggal di perjalanan" terang Kise.

"Ceritanya benar-benar membuatku membaraaa!" Akashi berdiri dengan pose cemungutnya yang wow.

"Dia masih ga nyadar kalau kemarin dia sampe ga berani ke toilet sendirian?" tanya Aomine pada Midorima.

"Akashi emang bermuka dua, yah lo ga perlu jauh-jauh, kemaren aja sepulang dari kuburan dia langsung tewas di tempat tidur..saking senengnya dapet pengalaman dikeroyok hantu sekomplek" jawab Midorima sambil membawa lucky itemnya kali ini yaitu boneka siput.

"Bonekamu imut banget Midocchin" sahut Murasakibara. "Hari ini adalah hari Siput dunia, lo ga boleh menyiksa siput seharian ini!" terang Midorima.

"Uh oh bagus banget kepala Midorimacchi udah out of the box.. betewe sejak kapan siput punya hari nasional sendiri?" cletuk Kise sweat drop ngeliat rekan kerjanya yang rada okeh banget.

"Ngomong-ngomong seriusan mau ke sana? Emang tempatnya jauh ga?" tanya Aomine sambil menaruh kepalanya yang udah berat diatas meja.

"Ga jauh sih Cuma 1 km dari rumah Kurokocchi" jawab Kise.

"Jauh itu.." sambar Midorima. "Sekalian olah raga, oh ya jaga-jaga bawa jaket sama lotion ya!" perintah Akashi yang sibuk beberes.

"Emangnya kenapa kita kudu make begituan?" tanya Midorima heran sekaligus bingung, kali ini Akashi bakal mau ngapain lagi dengan dokumentasinya.

"Soalnya di sana banyak nyamuk, bisa bentol-bentol kulit mulusku ini..lagian kemaren aku juga ga pake cream malam biar terhindar dari serangga, tapi untung ga ada yang lecet-lecet…" jawab Akashi seenak jidatnya.

"MATI AJA LAH LO…" Midorima menimpuk Akashi dengan bakiaknya Kuroko. "Sejak kapan kau bawa-bawa bakiak ke rumah Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Soalnya ibuku bilang, kau lebih baik pake bakiak supaya kalau mau menikah bakal lebih gampang soalnya udah belajar dari sekarang" jawab Kuroko gaje.

"MASIH SEKOLAH UDAH MIKIRIN KAWIINN!?" Aomine menjitaki kepala Kuroko pake centong sayur.

Setelah berembuk sampe jam 7 malam akhirnya para cowok unyu-unyu najong itu bergerak ke Depo kereta Blok G yang dikenal super duper angker.

"Jam setengah delapan, kita masih bisa masuk ke Depo itu.." jawab Akashi sambil ngeliatin jam tangannya yang ga tau bentuknya mirip kodok kelindes.

"Murasakibaracchi ga lupa sama handycamnya kan?" tanya Kise yang siap dengan jaket tebalnya.

"Un..udah kok lagian aku udah rekam semua tingkah Akacchin" jawab Murasakibara yang keliatannya girang banget ngeliat kenistaan Akashi.

"Ano..Murasakibaracchi, kok keliatannya kau riang gembira sekali?" tanya Kise mulai kuatir. "Yosh semuanya ayo bergeraak!" seru Akashi.

"Akacchin ga mau narasi dulu?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Oh yaa..Haalloo pemirsah, di sana dan di sini..kembali lagi bersama dengan Mr Akashi jalan-jalan..uhohoho..sekarang kita menuju ke Depo Kereta Api di Blok G yang terkenal dengan keangkerannya! Kabarnya ada seorang mekanik yang meninggal akibat terlindas sebuah lokomotif…seperti apa kelanjutannya? Saksikan terus Mr Akashi jalan-jalan..Kamfreeeett!" Akashi menutup narasinya.

"Akashi kun napa kok malah Kampret..ntar kirainnya ga sopan sama penoton" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku bukannya ga sopan, tapi liat dong, itu barang bawaanmu ngejatohin kakiku Tetsuyaaa!" tunjuk Akashi keki kea rah kakinya yang udah ga tau ilang kemana karena ditindih sama tas Kuroko yang kayaknya sih isinya batu semua saking beratnya.

"Baiklah, Atsushi seperti biasa kau shoot semua perjalanan kita ya!" perintah Akashi dengan mantep. "Oh ya Kisecchi, kau liat sesuatu ga?" Murasakibara mengambil dialognya Akashi.

"Huh? Eh ga ada apa-apa sih sepanjang perjalanan, coba aja langsung ke blok G nya" jawab Kise santai, tapi bagi Aomine itu pertanda bahwa nanti mereka bakal nemuin sesuatu yang lebih nyeremin lagi. "Gue mau pulang.. mau tidur nih ngantuk!" gerutu Aomine. "Iya ntar kamu boleh tidur sepuasmu di lokomotif kalo cape" jawab Akashi sekenanya.

"Gue ga mau ditinggalin di gerbong begituan…mending gue tidur di atep rumah!" sambar Aomine. "Kalau begitu nanti aku bilang pada Momoi san kalau kau ga perlu kasur lagi ya?" sahut Kuroko.

"Eeeeehh! Sembarangan! Gue Cuma bercanda!" seru Aomine yang ogah banget disuruh tidur di atep rumah. "Ntar kalo kau masuk angin kan ada Murasakibaracchi yang ngerokin" Kise Cuma nyengir kuda.

" Yang ada ntar punggung gue menipis gara-gara kerokan Murasakibara" cletuk si biru itu, ya, Aomine masih inget gimana kerasnya pijetan Murasakibara sampe dia ga bisa jalan 3 hari karena keseleonya ga sembuh malah nambah parah, itu aja udah 3 hari, gimana nanti kalau dia disuruh ngerokin? Aomine yakin dia bakal langsung masuk rumah sakit terus operasi punggung.

Kisedai terus berjalan menyusuri malem yang kayaknya tenang banget(kalo rame namanya pasar dong). Mereka ga menemukan adanya tanda-tanda mahkluk malam, entah itu hantu ato koleganya ato Abang bencong yang waktu itu ngejer-ngejer Akashi sambil ngelemparin pake High heelnya. "Aku trauma deh.." bisik Akashi.

"Lo trauma ketemu sama saudara lo ya?" tanya Midorima yang langsung disikut sama Akashi. "Akashi kun ga akan dikeje-kejer bencong lagi kok, paling juga bencong kali ini bawa golok..mungkin juga bawa parang ato celurit" jawab Kuroko.

"Itu bencong ato rampok ya?" tanya Akashi sweat drop sekaligus ngeri ngebayangin muka-muka jijay para bencong yang nyeremin bawa-bawa benda begituan, oh nooooo!

"Serasa 1 km itu deket banget ato factor malem hari ya?" tanya Aomine yang ga percaya kalau mereka udah sampai di tempat yang dituju yaitu sebuah Depo yang berdiri di depan mereka, suasanannya luar binasa. Pemadangannya temaram karena lampunya udah kedip-kedip sekarat, banyak kelelawar berterbangan serta suara-suara yang ga tau apakah itu suara orang ato yang lainnya.

"Ga ada penjaganya ya?" tanya Kise yang celingukan mencari pos satpam. "Kita musti ijin dulu gitu?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya lah terus kita masuk ke dalem pake apa? Manjat? Iya kalo mau pantat lo bolong-bolong kena kawat duri" tunjuk Midorima kea rah atas, di saana sudah menunggu banyak kawat besi yang mulai berkarat tapi tetep aja keliatan tajem.

"Mungkina aja kita harus jalan agak ke jauh ke sana" Kuroko menunjuk kea rah kanannya, sebuah jalan sempit yang sepertinya jarang dilaluin orang.

"Oh ga usah Tetsu, gue iklhas kalo Kise aja yang masuk ke sono" Aomine menolak mentah-mentah ide Kuroko yang brilian.

"Hei kalian…" sebuah suara membuat mereka semua langsung paduan suara.

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" Semuanya langsung berbalik tapi yang mereka temukan adalah sesosok manusia dengan pakaian lengkap beremblem, sepertinya penjaga Depo ini.

"Pak..kaki bapak napak kan?" tanya Aomine udah gemeteran meluk Murasakibara. "Iya lah nak masa bapak ngambang gitu?" sahut si Bapak penjaga sweat drop.

"Ano bapak penjaga depo ini?" tanya Kuroko. "Yup namaku Homura, penjaga Depo ini.. dan kalian ada urusan apa ya ke sini?" jawab Homura dengan sopan tapi penuh selidik.

"Kita mau dokumentasi aja sih pak, ga lebih. Cuma mau nanya-nanya sekalian observasi seputar tempat ini" jawab Kise dengan tampang meyakinkan.

"Ooohh ternyata, ya sudah kalau begitu saya ajak jalan-jalan sebentar hehehe.." Pak Homura membukakan pintu gerbang tersebut dan menjadi tour guide di Depo kelam itu.

"Apa bener sih pak kalau ada berita soal mekanik yang meninggal disini?" tanya Akashi, sementara Murasakibara kusyuk menshoot. "Ohh yah begitulah, dia meninggal ga jauh dari sini lebih tepatnya waktu ada lokomotif yang mau diperbaiki…" jawab Pak Homura.

"Soal hantunya katanya juga gentayangan yaa?" Midorima juga tak kalah kepo. "Namanya juga meninggal mendadak, ga heran sih jadinya begitu..hehehe oh ya kita ada di bagian mesin nih, maaf ya agak kotor" Pak Homura memasuki sebuah ruangan pengap yang baunya macem-macem.

"Uhh banyak…banget" gumam Kise. "Banyak apanya? Jangan bilang…" Aomine udah pucet.

"Iyah apalagi sih Aominecchi" tukas Kise. "Di sini tempat penyimpanan barang-barang kereta..dan di sana ada sebuah lemari penyimpanan perkakas sebelumnya" tunjuk Pak Homura, tapi Kuroko mendengar suara berdenging seperti suara bel khas lokomotif.

"Pak..ada suara lokomotif?" tukas Kuroko. "Di sini ga beroperasi lagi kok, ga ada yang dinyalakan sejak dulu" jawab Pak Homura bingung. Semua terdiam, sepertinya bukan Cuma Kuroko aja yang mendengarnya.

"Wah sepertinya ada yang mulai iseng lagi nih" Pak Homura tiba-tiba ngeloyor begitu aja. "Lho Pak tunggu!" Aomine menyusul Pak Homura tapi sosoknya udah ga keliatan lagi. "Pak..kok ilang?" Aomine mendengar sesuatu, langkah kaki tapi ga ada sosoknya.

"Waduh..gawat nih…ada yang tau jalan keluar?" tanya Midorima. "Gelap…" tukas Kise.

"Kayaknya bakal menegangkan! Waaahh!" Akashi malah kesenengan.

"Gimana kalo kita bekep aja tuh manusia?" tanya Aomine. "Ide bagus…kita iket nanti" sahut Midorima dan keduanya udah mengeluarkan aura-aura negatip en kejemnya. Lantas bagaimana mereka bakal bisa keluar dari Depo itu?

Gimana mereka bakal nyelesein misi mereka? ditengah-tengah ruangan super serem yang wow banget!

Apakah mereka akan berhasil? gimana acaranya Akashi? lancar ga? lanjut aja deh ke...

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Nyahaha akirnya akirnya update! ditengah-tengah kesibukan begini...waks**

**untung saja Yuzu berhasil membuat Akashi menjadi OOC...oke itu wajar..**

**Hahahaha oke minna Time to put..**

**R^R kaaayy :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke tentu punyanya  
Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Setelah lama mencari wangsit, Author kembali menyuguhkan  
kejadian Akashi dengan acara oonya**

**WARNING : OOC,Abal, garing, dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

* * *

_**Pemberhentian kedua : Dokumentasi 4-DEPO KERETA BLOK G**_

_**Host : Akashi Seijuuro weleh-weleh-aje-gile-sarapnye**_

_**Cameramen : Murasakibara Atsushi Loyo-loyo**_

_**Konsumsi : Aomine Daiki abal-abal**_

_**Para(ga)normal : Kise Ryota Sukamejeng**_

_**Pelukis : Kuroko Tetsuya sukamingkem & Midorima Shintarou sukacita-**_

_**Waktu : 23.00 tengah malem.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**O_O**_

* * *

Orang tua bilang, 'belajarlah dari pengalaman, karena pengalaman adalah guru terbaik' tapi nyatanya kata-kata itu bakal langsung menjauh dari Akashi si kapten Kisedai dengan warna rambut merah alaynya yang senantiasa membawa temen-temennya pada sebuah petualangan gaje bin abal bin yang laen deh pokoknya.

Bermula dari inisiatip Akashi yang ngeliat ayah tirinya—baca Tukul—yang mukanya udah kayak bumi dan langit itu di tipi dalam acara Mister Tukul jalan—tiiit— dia jadi ikutan mau ngebuat documenter berjudul Mister Akashi Jalan-Jalan, sekarang Akashi yang masih menggebu-gebu dengan rasa keponya yang teramat sangat ngerepotin itu malah membawa sebuah kasus baru dimana dia menyeret kawan-kawannya pada perjalanan yang super menakutkan dan sekarang mereka berada di sebuah Depo kereta api angker lengkap dengan satu paket sama penghuninya.

Benar-benar ironis sekali mereka, ditinggalin ngedeplok di tengah-tengah lokomotif berkarat dengan besi-besi tua yang sudah menjadi rongsokan, ditambah baunya yang wah banget sampe Midorima muring-muring nyariin minyak wangi demi keselamatan bajunya. Dia ga mau pulang-pulang langsung ditanyain kenapa bajunya yang dia beli di pasar Klewer berbau aneh seperti keleknya Aomine yang udah lama ga dikasi deodorant.

"Ini sih, gara-gara Akashi pake acara masuk-masuk ke tempat beginian, gue sangsi tuh bapak penjaga kayaknya tadi jalannya ga napak" sahut Aomine ditengah-tengah kesunyian yang cuma terdengar napas mereka semua serta para jangkrik dan kelelawar yang lagi ribut kayak lagi antri sembako.

"Yee nyalahin diriku lagi, soalnya kan ini demi documenter lho! Nanggung kan tinggal kita masuk ke sini ambil gambarnya terus edit-edit selese deh!" Akashi dengan OOC manianya muncul membuat Aomine kesel diubun-ubun.

Sementara Kuroko dan sisanya(makanan kali ye?) hanya diam ditengah keributan dua orang yang ada di depan. Kuroko melihat Kise yang dari tadi Cuma diem aja ga bergeming dan ga bersuara, emang sih dia ga ambil pusing karena Kise emang bisa ngeliat hal-hal begituan gara-gara kecelakaan waktu latihan tapi Kuroko nangkep muka Kise(keren banget!) yang dari tadi merengut.

"Kise kun ada apa?" tanya Kuroko yang kepo pada ekspresi ga biasa Kise. "Un. Ga ada apa-apa sih Kurokocchi, Cuma ngeliat sesuatu di pojokan" jawab Kise mencoba biar suasana ga tambah wah lagi karena pengelihatannya.

"Emangnya ada apa di pojok?" Midorima malah memancing topic yang udah ga mau dibahas sama Kise. "Eto, udah ah. Ga usah di bahas" jawab Kise langsung kembali menatap Aomine dan Akashi yang masih debat kusir.

"Ayolah Kisecchi. Ga papa kok kan kamu bisa ngeliat juga apa salahnya" jawab Murasakibara dengan muka datar layar sentuh(lha?).

"Eh. Ga sih, Cuma tadi dipojok ada cewek pake blush putih sambil nyengir liatin Akashicchi" jawab Kise yang langsung membuat teman-temannya nyesel bertanya. "Ngapain liatin Akashi?" tanya Midorima yang tengkuknya udah mulai merasa dingin-dingin gimana gitu.

"Yaah kayaknya dari muka sih si cewek love at the first sigh deh sama Akashicchi, mungkin dia jarang dapet cowok unyu keren kece yang masih idup" jawab Kise sambil nyengir, tapi cengirannya keliatan aneh dan sepertinya Kise menikmati dimana dia mulai melihat si cewek cengengesan sambil guling-guling karena tersihir sama kegantengan Akashi.

"Wih Akashi kun kayaknya bakal dapet gebetan baru" Kuroko tersenyum penuh haru.

"Sayang ceweknya ga napak, udah gitu ga bisa disentuh lagi. Ga bisa ngebayangin gimana dia pacaran. Bisa disangka orang sedeng nanti" sahut Kise yang mulai tertawa. Sementara Murasakibara dan Midorima Cuma dengerin keduanya, mereka berdua terlihat kayak penyiar radio dangdut yang doyan ngegosip.

"Hoi ngapain kalian cekikikan begitu?" tanya Aomine yang cengo ngeliat perpaduan tak biasa antara Kise dan Kuroko. "Kalian ngetawain apaan?" sekarang Akashi yang malah sewot.

"Ahahaha.. ga kok. Cuma ngebayangin sesuatu…" jawab Kise dengan wajah manis super manis ala model balsam kutu aer. Dan kerennya Aomine sama Akashi percaya-percaya aja sama senyuman maut meyakinkan itu.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita kembali aja.. ga ada harapan toh kita udah ditinggal begini" usul Midorima yang udah ga kuat di sana, dia merasa ada yang nepuk-nepuk bahunya dan ga mungkin itu Murasakibara karena dia ada di depan sedangkan dia sendirian di posisi paling belakang.

"Hmmm… sayang kalau dilewatkan, gimana kalo kita jalan sebentar, dokumentasi lalu pulang?" sergah Akashi. Semuanya sempat mau ngomong 'OH NO' tapi karena Akashi sudah mulai memunculkan senyum mautnya yang berarti tanda dia serius mau ga mau ya Kisedai yang lain Cuma bisa bersweat drop.

Akibat ide Akashi, akhirnya mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap. Sepertinya mereka belum masuk ke pusat depo itu karena tidak ada rangka kereta yang terlihat, mereka berada di daerah kantor Depo yang lengang dan mengerikan. Di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka hanya ada kaca jendela dan itu membuat Aomine parno.

"Uhh.. gue benci kaca" gerutunya. Aomine ga berani nengok kemanapun, dia takut ada yang loncat keluar dari kaca itu.

"Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi Aomine kun" tukas Kuroko yang anteng dari tadi. "Imajinasi gue di saat begini ga akan tinggi…" jawab Aomine.

"Lalu imajinasi lo kepake pas kapan, sih?" sindir Midorima. "Waktu membaca majalah Mai-chan yayangku muah-muah" jawaban Aomine langsung disambut dengan pukulan sikut dari Murasakibara.

"Tumben-tumbenan kok Murasakibara kun yang nonjok, padahal aku sudah siap dengan batu ini" ujar Kuroko melihat sosok Aomine tengkurep dengan benjol super gede

. "Yaah abis disuruh sama Midocchin sih" jawab Murasakibara. "Kejam! Dia kejam!" suara hati Kise dan Akashi saling bersautan.

Perjalanan kembali, sejauh ini ga ada yang aneh. "Hmm lebih mulus dari yang kemaren-kemaren" komentar Aomine lagi. Tapi kelegaan itu berubah lagi ketika Kise menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei Kise kenapa?" tanya Aomine yang nyadar kalo temennya tiba-tiba berubah—bukan jadi super saiya,ya-. Kise masih diem aja. "Woi kuning! Gue ngomong sama lo!" seru Aomine pada rival sekaligus temenn deketnya itu.

"Aominecchi ada sesuatu di pinggirmu" ujar Kise. Aomine spontan langsung melirik kanan dan kirinya tapi dia ga ngeliat ada apa-apa, yah Aomine maklum mungkin dia emang ga bisa liat.

"Mana? Ga ada kok" jawab Aomine. "Bukan di samping kanan dan kirimu tapi di samping kiri kaca jendelamu itu…"sambung Kise dan Aomine seperti langsung meleleh melihat sesosok wajah yang sebagian wajahnya sudah amblas dan tidak berbentuk menempel di kaca jendela.

Aomine bisa ngeliat matanya yang putih semua, mulutnya robek dalam, kepalanya dikerubungi sama belatung dan darah ada dimana-mana.

"!#$%$^&^! AAAAAAA!" ternyata ga hanya Aomine yang teriak, tapi Akashi dan Midorima juga ga kalah kagetnya, Murasakibara yang langsung nge-shoot langsung ditarik sama Midorima dan mereka semua ngibrit dengan indah menuju ke ujung lorong.

Suara langkah mereka langsung ngebuat para penghuni Depo bermunculan, ada yang badannya Cuma setengah, ada yang kepalanya terpotong sebelah, sepasang kaki yang jalan-jalan sendiri, sampe ada kepala yang melayang-layang ngegantung kebalik dan berhasil membuat Akashi berteriak kayak tarsan kesetanan(bayangin gat uh udah kayak tarsan terus kesetanan).

"Hiii! Penghuni di sini semuanya ga ada yang beres!" seru Aomine. "Emangnya berharep bentuk mereka kayak Katy perry semua!?" timpuk Kise yang ikutan lari karena dia ga suka ditinggal sendirian.

"Kayaknya Aomine kun berharap bentuknya kayak Tukul semua" jawab Kuroko. "Heeeh! Itu bagianku,Tetsu! kalo semua bentuknya kayak Tukul aku ga akan lari!" ujar Akashi yang membuat mereka langsung jungkir balik.

"Sejauh apa sih dia ngefans sama artis berbibir seksi itu?" tanya Midorima pada Kuroko. "Semenjak dia galau karena Imsomnianya yang ga kunjung sembuh" jawab si cowok bertampang flat itu.

"Apa Akacchin kena Anemia?" Murasakibara malah bertanya dengan tatapan tak berdosa. "Ga usah diurusin, kalo lo tanggepin bisa-bisa kita sendiri yang cape" tukas Midorima pada Kise yang udah mau menasihati Murasakibara panjang lebar.

Setelah mereka lari-lari, tak terasa mereka sampai ke bagian utama Depo itu, bagian bengkel. "Wuaah udara di sini makin jadi aja" kata Akashi yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Hmm.. kayaknya di sini lebih banyak deh" Murasakibara mulai menshoot dengan handycamnya. "Ryota apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Akashi dengan pembawa acara mode on.

"Eh apa? Aduh bentar, mau napas dulu… haah.. un.. ga ada apa-apa kok" jawab Kise setelah narik napas panjang. "Seriusan?" tanya Aomine masih bergetar dangdut. Kise Cuma ngangguk, dia membuat semua temannya langsung hening.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara berisik, suara mesin kereta! "Siapa yang nyalain mesin malem-malem?" tanya Midorima. "Mustahil Midorimacchi, semua kereta di sini kan sudah mati. Mesinnya udah dibuang dan Cuma ada rangkanya doang" tutur Kise yang bisa merasakan. Mereka diam.

"Da.. daripada kita kepo mending kita telusuri bagian agak ke dalam deh" sahut Akashi yang memberanikan diri padahal jantungnya udah jalan kemana-mana.

"Eh kayaknya jangan deh" saat Kise berkata-kata, Akashi kesandung sesuatu sampe dia nyusruk dan idungnya langsung mencium tanah.

"Siapa yang iseng! Woi!" Akashi menyemprot siapa saja yang berani membuat idungnya yang indah itu dicium sama tanah.

"Hee mana gue tau ya!?" seru Aomine ga mau disalahin lagi. Kemudian Murasakibara menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak ga jauh dari kaki Akashi, dia menshootnya dengan handycam dan rasa penasarannya mulai dateng. "Kurocchin itu apa ya? Kayaknya yang ngejatohin Akacchin deh" tukas Murasakibara yang menujuk sesuatu di tanah. Kuroko melirik dan mengikuti kemana Murasakibara menunjuk, dia berjongkok, mencolek-colek benda itu dengan kayu lalu memungutnya.

"Oi Tetsu apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Aomine mendekati kawannya. "Bentuknya aneh, agak lembek-lembek empuk terus basah…" jawab Kuroko. "Kamu ngambil apaan sih?" sekarang Midorima ikut mendekat.

Ternyata ketika Aomine dan Midorima melihat apa yang ada di tangan Kuroko jantung keduanya seperti loncat entah kemana. "KUROKOO! BUANG BENDA ITU!" teriak Midorima sambil menjauh.

"TETSU! GA BANGET LO MUNGUT YANG BEGITUAN!" suara Aomine ga kalah keras. "Emang apaan Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang menarik tangan Kuroko dan darah di badan Akashi kayak dikuras.

"Heeeiii… anak muda… kembalii.. kaki…ku…" sesosok mengerikan muncul dari balik Akashi, seorang pria paruh baya dengan kepala bocor sampai kelihatan otaknya, bajunya lusuh dan dipenuhi darah yang merembes. Akashi langsung menyadari sosok yang memakai baju putih seperti seragam resmi itu. "PAK HOMURAAA!?" seru Akashi dengan nada dasar F, Fales.

"Naakk… mana kaki bapaaakkk… kaloo mau pulaaangg nitip ini yaaa…" sosok itu menyerahkan sepasang mata yang masih mendelik-delik ke arah Akashi.

"Buuaatt..oleh-oleehh ehehehe…" tawanya kering dan seram, dia menyeringai memperlihatkan bagian dalam mulutnya sudah berlubang di sana- sini.

"MAAP PAAAKK! MAKASIH! TAPI MENDING NITIP KE YANG LAEN AJAAA!" Akashi langsung menarik Kuroko yang ternyata udah pingsan gara-gara ngeliat mata idup, sedangkan Murasakibara, Aomine dan Midorima lari duluan, Kise langsung lari aja sampe dia melirik lagi ke belakang, sosok Pak Homura terlihat sedih di mata Kise, kelopak mata yang bolong itu terlihat muram. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

**Apa mereka bisa keluar dari Depo itu ya? benarkah Ada sesuatu di dalam Depo dan Pak Homura si hantu penjaga?**

**sebenernya apa sih yang dipikirin Kise? penasaran? mari kita lanjut ke**

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Yaaaaa maaf minna san yang telah lama menunggu,**

**uuu karena banyak fic dan banyak kegiatan agaknya emang molor dari jadwal**

**tapi well Yuzu masih menikmati kegajean di sini.. semoga readers juga! oke minna san!**

**jangan lupa R^R yaaa**


	8. Chapter 8

**MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke belongs to TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Akirnya setelah berkerumun dengan hantu  
mereka semua bertemu dengan  
endingnya...  
LAST CHAPTER!**

**WARNING : Garing, abal, gaje, mohon dimengerti #duak**

* * *

**_Pemberhentian terakhir : Dokumentasi 4-DEPO KERETA BLOK G (terakhir)_**  
**_Host : Akashi Seijuuro weleh-weleh-aje-gile-sarapnye_**  
**_Cameramen : Murasakibara Atsushi Loyo-loyo_**  
**_Konsumsi : Aomine Daiki abal-abal_**  
**_Para(ga)normal : Kise Ryota Sukamejeng_**  
**_Pelukis : Kuroko Tetsuya sukamingkem & Midorima Shintarou sukacita-_**  
**_Waktu : 02.00 tengah malem._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_O_O_**

* * *

**_PERJALANAN MENUJU AKHIR BABAK..._**

Saking girangnya ketemu sama Pak Homura dalem bentuk yang udah ga au ah kayak apa, yang pasti bentuknya ga kayak pertama kali ketemu. Mereka semua langsung ngacir muter-muter Depo karena mereka udah ga mikirin dimana jalan keluar ato jalan menuju ke akerat, di kepala mereka semua Cuma penuh dengan kata 'Lari'.

Sementara Kise masih kepo dengan merhatiin arwah yang sekarang udah ga keliatan dimana batang hidungnya itu Cuma ikutin kawan-kawannya lari gaje sampe Akashi berhenti di sebuah lorong yang ternyata salah satu bagian lain di sisi kanan Depo, Cuma bedanya di sini ga ada kaca Cuma ada tembok panjang dan ujungnya ga tau dah apaan tuh.

"Sepertinya kita kudu jalan deh sampe ke ujung sana" kata Aomine yang sudah kembali dari alam laen, karena terlalu menghayati bentuknya Pak Homura,Aomine langsung berlari bak pelari olimpiade yang ngebet ketemu sama Maradona.

"Mending kita balik deh, aku punya perasaan tidak enak soal ini" jawab Kise, pemuda yang satu-satunya paling berani kecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang dari tadi Cuma melongo sambil liatin sesuatu yang bergelantungan.

"Kalo kita balik nanti ketemu sama Pak Homura" terang Kuroko. Akashi sepertinya sudah mulai kembali ke akal sehatnya, dia melupakan acara odongnya dan kembali menjadi Akashi si manusia yang selalu benar dan harus kembali ke jalan yang benar karena nanti bokapnya marah karena ga balik-balik(halah).

"Baiklah, ayo ke sana!" sahut Akashi. "Wah dia kembali menjadi Akashi-yang-selalu-benar" tukas Aomine.

"Jangan lupa dishoot ya!" sambung Akashi ngebuat Aomine langsung jungkir balik. "Kayaknya dia ga kembali, ato emang dari sononya?" tanya Midorima yang Cuma bisa bersweat drop ngeliat kelakuan temen seperjuangannya yang aduhai wow itu.

"Akashi kun terlalu mencolok, celanamu melorot lagi tuh, wah kamu pecinta keropi ya? Kok gambarnya kodok unyu?" tanya Kuroko dan langsung membuat teman-temannya meledak, maksudnya bukan meledak karena ada ranjau ato tokai di sana, mereka ketawa cetar membahana badai aduhai karena ngeliat celana Akashi sekarang sudah pindah tempat dan memperlihatkan pemadangan indah nan unyu yang bergambar seekor kodok dengan mata gede dan yang jelas berwarna ijo.

"Buakakakakaka… kolor kayak begitu mah mending dipake sama Midorima!" seru Aomine yang ga nyadar udah ngehina-hina kolor Akashi.

"Diaaaam! Kalian ga tau betapa unyunya kolor ini!? Dan kalian tau aku beli ni kolor dengan nawar sampe aku tamparin tuh orang yang dagang karena aku selalu benar! Jadi jangan protes, kalo pake kolor yang merah entar para readers pada nanyain dimana belinya tuh kolor unyu yang acceptebel itu!?" Akashi memaki-maki balik anak buahnya dengan kosakata yang belepotan.

"comfortable kale.." koreksi Midorima yang agak lebih pinter dalem bahasa Inggris maupun bahasa hewan.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah comfortable itu kok mirip iklan—" DUEESSSHH.

Kuroko langsung menjotos Aomine dengan sarung tangan 'anti-mesum' yang dicipatakn olehnya sendiri. "Wow, Kurokocchi kau terlalu sadis… tuh lihat Aominecchi jadi bangke begitu" Kise menatap Aomine yang sudah nungging karena menubruk tembok seketika.

"Um. Seenggaknya dia masih idup itu lebih bagus, daripada dia wasalam kan repot nguburnya" jawab Kuroko dengan nada tanpa belas kasih.

"Hiiiii Kurokocchi kenapa jadi OOC begini!?" Kise Cuma bergidik ngeri ngeliatin wajah Kuroko yang tersenyum di bawah cahaya temaram yang dateng dari atas, yang jelas bukan cahaya surga.

"Mereka ngapain sih?" Akashi heran ngeliat kelakuan temen-temennya lalu berniat meneruskan perjalanan. "Oke, ayo kita mulai!" seru Akashi. Akhirnya mereka menelusuri lorong yang udah pengap, kecil, bau, dan tentu banyak laba-laba pada pesta pora di sono.

"Udah berapa puluh taon ni tempat kaga dibersiin ya?" tanya Aomine sambil nutup idung saking baunya, sepertinya masih ada tempat laen yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan bau keteknya yang lebih beracun dari gas radioaktif.

"Hmm…" Kise Cuma berdehem, dia sudah melihat ada sesuatu yang bakal muncul tapi dia diem aja karena mungkin penunggu yang satu ini kayaknya tertarik sama Akashi.

"Kok dari tadi ngeliatin ke atas saja Kisecchin?" tanya Murasakibara yang jalan paling belakang. "Ah ga ada apa-apa sih…" Kise nyengir kuda, sepertinya dia bakal ngeliat tontonan menarik.

Sebelum menuju ke lorong paling ujung, Akashi merasa ada sesuatu yang jatoh. Sesuatu yang basah dan lengket, lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya seketika ada sesuatu yang menggelantung di depan Akashi.

Wajahnya rusak dan matanya sudah bolong, kepalanya pecah,otaknya terlihat, daging kepalanya ngelupas, dan banyak belatung bertebaran, mulutnya menyeringai, ada luka yang parah di mulutnya sampe darah ga berhenti ngucur. Semua tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin dan tanpa komando dari Akashi si manusia yang selalu benar, Aomine udah mengambil suara 1 dengan 4 ketukan dan tak lupa aba-aba dari konduktornya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aomine lari, disusul oleh Midorima, dan Akashi yang saking shocknya harus dibopong sama Kise. Sementara Kuroko udah nemplok di punggung Murasakibara. Mereka lari sampe nabrak-nabrak dan mereka mendengar sesuatu yang cekikikan dari lorong itu.

"Wuaaaaaa! Mukanya lebih jelek dari Pak Homuraa!" seru Aomine.

"Itu cowok ato cewek?" tanya Murasakibara. "Masi nanya yang begituaaaann!?" seru Midorima menggemplang kepala Murasakibara dengan indah.

Mereka berlari menuju jalan yang tadi mereka lewati, tanpa mereka sadarin kalo ternyata Pak Homura masih ada di sono. "Waaaa! Ituuu!" seru Aomine membuat semuanya langsung menhadap ke arah Pak Homura yang terlihat menunggu dan mau nyampein sesuatu. Kise lalu berhenti dan menatap wajah Pak Homura yang udah ga beraturan, emang sih gara-gara dia bisa liat awalnya ngebuat Kise parno dan hampir aja dia menjedotkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela sekolah biar matanya ga bisa ngeliat tapi niat terpuji itu dihentikan Kise karena dia udah pasrah.

"Well, kenapa Pak Homura nungguin kami?" tanya Kise yang sepertinya udah ditinggal ngacir sama kawan-kawannya. Pak Homura lalu pelan-pelan merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan uang sepuluh rebuan dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kise.

"Eh? Pak.. anu.." Kise Cuma cengo ngeliat si bapak mengeluarkan uang sepuluh rebunya dan kemudian menghilang. Satu kata yang diucapin sama Pak Homura sebelum dia cao adalah "Tolong".

Sebenernya Kise ga mengerti kenapa dia kudu nerima uang sepuluh rebuan itu padahal setau dia, dia ga punya utang sama hantu satu itu. tapi karena udah menerima uang tersebut akirnya Kise mengambilnya dan balik ke jalan dimana temen-temennya melakukan jogging sehat tengah malam.

"Wah-wah kemana mereka pergi ya? Gelap, kayaknya butuh senter tapi kayaknya percuma deh…" Kise celingukan mencari dimana kawan-kawannya minggat dan tega meninggalkan dirinya yang ga tau dimana jalan pulang kayak lagunya Butiran debu.

"Sepertinya kea rah sini" jawab Kise tapi sebelum dia berlalu ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik bajunya, sebuah tangan tanpa badan menunjuk ke tempat pintu keluar, tangan pucat itu lalu terbang begitu saja dan Kise mengikutinya.

"Heee, kau itu orang(?) yang baik ya.. makasih,ya" Kise lalu berlari ke gerbang dan meninggalkan tangan buntung yang sedang melambai pada Kise.

Setelah melewati gerbang, Kise melihat sosok Aomine, Midorima dan Akashi yang lagi tepar di pinggir jalan. Sedangkan Kuroko dan Murasakibara mencoba mengipasi mereka bertiga sebagai teman yang baik.

"Ettooo… mereka kenapa?" tanya Kise sweatdrop. "Setelah jogging mereka langsung begini semua Kise kun.." jawab Kuroko yang sibuk mengipasi Aomine yang tampak kehabisan napas itu.

"Eh yah, begitu ya?" Kise Cuma memperhatikan sohib-sohibnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang amat sangat mereka kenal yaitu suara tukang bakso datang mendekat dan berhenti ketika melihat beberapa cowok unyu lagi geleporan di pinggir jalan.

"Wah-wah kalian abis dikerjain sama penghuni di sini ya?" tanya si tukang baso tanpa dosa. "Sebenernya sih abis jalan-jalan ke dalem pak" ujar Kuroko polos.

"Wuih hebat banget, padahal Depo ini kan udah ga ada lagi yang nungguin, petugas jaganya kan udah meninggal gara-gara kecelakaan terlindas di rel kereta, tuh di depan Depo ini" jelas si tukang baso yang langsung membuat mereka semua bergidik, soalnya mereka habis bertemu langsung dengan orang yang dimaksud.

"Oh ya pak tadi saya dititipin uang sepuluh rebu nih sama 'penunggu' Depo ini" sahut Kise menyerahkan uang sepuluh ribu ke tukang baso.

"Walah-walah kok tahu sih dia belom bayar, beberapa minggu sebelumnya saya diutangin baso sama penunggu di sini, bapak-bapak pake seragam Depo terus mungkin saking takutnya, saya tinggal lari deh. Mungkin si bapak penunggu merasa ga enak belom bayar.. hahahahaha" Si tukang Baso nerima uang itu dari Kise yang Cuma cengo ngedenger penjelasan abnormal dari si tukang baso.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, cepetan keluar dari sini daripada nanti kalian yang diutangin, kalo saya sih udah ga mau lagi diutangin. Ngeliat bentuknya aja udah begitu, sampai jumpaa" ujar si tukang bakso yang langsung ngeloyor pergi bersama gerobaknya dan meninggalkan para anak Kisedai yang dibuat mingkem.

"Jadi, kita harus segera keluar dari sini" jawab Kuroko. "Iya kita harus keluar dari sini dan menghentkan acara gila ini!" seru Aomine yang udah bangun.

"Eeeeehh! Jangan kalo dihentikan nanti dokumenternya ga selesai dengan full!" semprot Akashi yang sudah kembali ke dunianya. "Bisakah kau diam sejenak dan kumandikan dengan air menyan sekaligus dengan air minyak nyong-nyong?!" seru Midorima yang sudah keki diubun-ubun.

"Bagaimana kalo kita kubur kapten kita di dalem tanah biar tumbuh subur!? Khihihihihi" Aomine mencengkram kerah Akashi yang langsung meper ngeliat temen-temennya mulai seglek.

"O..oi hentikan, hoi, nanti para readers marah kalo mukaku bonyok!" tukas Akashi. "Siapa yang peduli, haaaa! Kayaknya kita gantung aja tuh kepalanya yang merah-merah… hahahahahaa!" Aomine bersiap dengan tali di tangannya.

"He..hei! kok jadi kalian yang mengintimidasi sih!? Woi kebalik! Kelabik.. eh salah.." seru Akashi. "Karena lo yang negbuat kita jadi begini… bagaimana kalo kita kerjain dia sedikit.. khehehehehe…" Midorima berOOC.

"Kayaknya menarik" sekarang Murasakibara ikutan mau ngerjain Akashi. Okle, pemirsa karena adegan selanjutnya terlalu frontal bagi kalian, kita langsung dengarkan dulu apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko dan Kise.

"Acara macam apa ini? Hostnya jadi begitu" tutur Kise. "Hmm.. Akashi kun bakal makin terkenal" sahut Kuroko. "Nee, gimana nasib kita selanjutnya?" tanya Kise. "Pulang aja yuk" ajak Kuroko.

"Wah ide bagus, ayo makan nasi campur di rumahku!" sambut Kise dan mereka langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"HEI KAMPRET! JANGAN TINGGALIN DAKUU!" Akashi sewot-sewot karena sebentar lagi dia bakal dikitik-kitik sampe cekikikan, yah itulah shooting terakir yang diambil sama Murasakibara, nasib Host Akashi kita.

kalian bisa nebak sendiri apa yang terjadi karena Author hanya menuliskan apa yang terjadi... wekekekeke... #duaaakk

.

.

.

**FINISH!**

**Minna maap yaa kurang cetaarr~ soalnya terlalu keren**  
**bahkan terlalu keren malah**  
**Oke mari kita tinggalkan dahulu masalah keren...,**

**Yuzu rasa Akashi mendapat Karma akibat kemampuannya itu dan**  
**setelah ini jangan bersedih, karena Yuzu masih**  
**menyediakan OMAKE untuk kalian yang**  
**penasaran dengan kemampuan ajaib Kise yang WOW itu**  
**dan gimana caranya dia mendapatkan kemampuannya...**

**oke minna san~ jangan lupa R^R kaayy :D**


	9. OMAKE

**MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Inilah dia, Kise dan awal dimana  
kekuatan Kameha-meha#coret#  
maksudnya kekuatan 'melihat'nya  
muncul!**

**WARNING : Ini hanya OMAKE, silakan dipahami bagi kalian  
para Kiselover :D**

* * *

_**MISTER AKASHI JALAN-JALAN : OMAKE! Kise Ryota's Paranormal Activity!**_

.

.

**Ceritanya itu begini lho...**

Ini adalah kisah ketika Kise Ryota, pemuda yang dilahirkan ganteng dari sananya dengan tubuh tinggi perkasa yang ga kalah sama Aderai(lho?) yang memiliki kemampuan 'lain daripada yang lain'. Selama Plot di Fanfic ini, Kise diceritakan memiliki kemampuan ajaib dari sebuah insiden indah di Gym sekolahnya. Mau tau gimana Kise mendapatkan pengelihatan lainnya itu? yuk monggo kita simak..

Hari itu adalah Hari Jumat, suasana yang berawan tanda bahwa ujan bakal turun dan bukan kodok yang akan turun, membuat para siswa ngebangke ria karena kebosanan. Sementara siswa-siswi laen melongo ngeliatin ujan, di lain sisi sekolah ato lebih tepatnya ada di Gym sekolah yang penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan nista—readers jangan berpikir bahwa di sana ada tauran masal,ya—suara itu datang dari anak-anak basket yang sedang melakukan sparing antar String. Terilhatlah beberapa pemuda kece yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Kiseki no sedai' sedang berlatih tanding dengan cemungut.

"Heeeii, Murasakibara. Jangan block terlalu tinggi dong!" keluh Aomine yang ga suka dihentikan terus sama si jangkung berambut ungu polos itu. "Yah, habis Minecchin juga terlalu napsu sih" bela Murasakibara dengan tampang ga mau disalahin.

"Huek, napsu apaan? Gue ga sudi napsu ama lo, lebih enak sama…."

BLEDAAKK. Sebuah bola basket mampir ke kepala Aomine yang ternyata dipass oleh Kuroko. "Tetsuuu! Ngajak berantem ya!?" seru si hitam manis berambut biru.

"Ga, kok. Kurasa Aomine-kun terlalu banyak nonton video '3GP'(video biipp—biipp)" tukas Kuroko dengan tampang flat

. "Maksudmu apa!? Ga nyampe video kok baru majalah, kalo video nanti kalo udah SMA!" PLAAAKK! Sekarang Akashi yang bertindak, menggampar kepala Aomine.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kuceburkan kau ke empang sama sodara-sodaramu!" geram Akashi yang dari tadi ngeliat serta mendengarkan percakapan vulgar itu.

"Aku capek! Minta time out,yaa!" seru Kise pada Akashi, Akashi Cuma angguk dan si kuning itu melesat pergi ke bench untuk minum. "Akashi, kau sendiri juga suka yang begituan kan?" sahut Aomine yang ternyata masih mau ngelanjutin topic gaje tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, aku datang dari keluarga terhormat…" jawab Akashi angkuh. "Masalahnya Akashi kun ga mengerti yang begituan kan?" tanya Kuroko sambil senyum. "Hei apa maksud senyuman itu Tetsuya?" hardik Akashi.

"Kalian ini ngomongin apaan sih, ayo cepat latiha lagi!" Sekarang Midorima yang agak waras melerai mereka, sepertinya berkat virus Aomine, Akashi juga menikmati pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan, aku masih ALIM" jawab Akashi yang ga suka dipojokkin. "Orang tua gue bilang kalo udah ngerti begituan berarti lo 'laki-laki normal'" penjelasan Aomine membuat semua orang di sana langsung terdiam. Hening banget.

"Daiki, sepertinya kau kelewat normal, aku ga mengira kau sejantan itu. melihat Momoi selalu menempelimu kayak emak kuatir sama anaknya yang ingusan takut ditabrak sama becak…" Akashi membuat Aomine langsung 'JLEB'. Terdengar bunyi hati Aomine yang merdu.

Merasa ga terima, Aomine merebut bola yang dari tadi dipegang sama Kuroko. "Aomie kun.. anu—"

"Kurasa kau perlu menjadi COWOK NORMAL, Akashiii!" Aomine melempar bola basket itu dengan kekuatan samsonnyan dan melesat menuju Akashi tapi dengan mudah Akashi menghindarinya.

"Wah-wah kau terlalu lambat, Daiki" senyum Akashi merendahkan.

Tapi sebelum Aomine melempar bola kedua, Kuroko melihat kemana bola yang dilempar Aomine.

"KISE-KUN! Minggirr!" seru Kuroko melihat bola dengan kecepatan mengerikan melesat menuju Kise yang hendak melemparkan bola ke ring.

"Eh?" semua langsung melihat apa yang dilihat Kuroko.

"BUAAAAGGHHH!".

Bola itu langsung menggemplang kepala Kise dan cowok blonde itu langsung terlempar beberapa meter hingga kepalanya menabrak bench dan dia langsung pingsan dengan kepala ngucur.

"Wuaaaaaa! Panggil bidan!" seru Aomine. "Salaaaah! Panggil Dukun santet!" seru Midorima. "Kalian berdua… ambil kotak P3K" tukas Akashi dengan sweatdrop, melihat kawan-kawannya mulai ber OOC.

Untuk beberapa saat Kise emang pingsan, dia ga di bawa ke klinik karena ujan yang masih riang gembira mengguyur. Tetapi setelah 3 jam pingsan, Kise siuman dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Di sana sudah ada Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Momoi yang memegang sebuah balsam. "Kicchan! Kau sudah siuman!?" seru Momoi.

"Anu.. apa yang terjadi ya, aku seperti melihat alam lain.." jawab Kise masih setengah sadar, arwahnya masih bertebaran kemana-mana.

"Kau pingsan karena bola Aomine kun. Bagaimana kepalamu? Ga amnesia kan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ga apa-apa kok Kurokocchi… Cuma kaget… seperti ada meteor jatoh" tukas Kise. "Uhh maaf ya Kise, gue ga sengaja.." sahut Aomine mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Udah, udah Aominecchi… ga apa-apa… ng.. orang-orang pada kemana?" tanya Kise. "Mereka sudah pada pulang karena hujan juga sudah mulai agak reda, tapi aku sarankan kau jangan pulang dulu.." ujar Momoi.

Tapi tepat di bawah Ring, Kise melihat sesosok bocah cilik dengan pakaian lusuh memandangi bola di lapangan tersebut. "…Katanya ga ada siapa-siapa lagi kan?" tanya Kise heran.

"Ng? emang ga ada siapapun selain kita kok" jawab Akashi. Kise terdiam. "Kicchan? Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Momoi agak kuatir.

"Ah, ga apa-apa. Tenang! Cuma… ada seseorang di bawah ring di sebelah sana" Kise melirik kemana dia menangkap sosok bocah cilik yang sekarang sudah berganti posisi, dia sedang duduk meringkuk.

"Aduh, Kicchan ada-ada aja deh! Orang ga ada apa-apa kok! Hahaha" Momoi tertawa dan menuntun cowok itu menuju ke tempat teman-temannya. "Hah?" Kise bertanya-tanya, lebih tepatnya penuh tanya.

Semenjak kejadian itu Kise mulai bisa melihat 'hal-hal' yang ga bisa dilihat sama orang lain, mulai dari di rumahnya yang ternyata ada sosok cowok berbadan tinggi item, di jalan menuju ke sekolah maupun pulang ke rumah pun juga kadang dia melihat ada beberapa arwah yang bentuknya bisa bermacam-macam. Walo awalnya Kise agak kaget dan terlihat agak 'stres', bahkan salah seorang kakak-kakaknya mencoba merujuknya ke psikiater tapi Kise menolaknya mentah-mentah. Jiwanya tidak terganggu, dia hanya terganggu karena bisa 'Melihat' mereka.

Akhirnya, Kise mengerti satu hal. Dia bisa melihat karena kerjaan Aomine yang melemparkan bolanya—yang sebenernya berniat menggemplang kepala Akashi—malah nyasar menggampar kepalanya, sehingga kemungkinan itu yang ngebuat dia bisa melihat. Setelah itu Kise menceritakan semua yang dialaminya pada temen-temen seperjuangannya dan tentu aja Aomine langsung WOW.

"Aaaaaaa! Maapin aku! Gara-gara aku lo bisa ngeliat yang ga-gaa!" seru Aomine nangis guling-guling. "Ano.. Aominecchi… itu bukan itu masalahnya kok…" sahut Kise sweatdrop.

"Tapi, kalau begini jangan-jangan Kise kun bakal mengalami 'Paranormal Activity' ya?" tukas Kuroko. "Awalnya emang nyeremin tapi agak terbiasa juga sih, mungkin…" terang Kise yang sekarang menangkap ada sosok perempuan menggelantung di langit-langit kantin sekolah mereka.

"Kayaknya ini bakal menarik" senyum Akashi merekah, menandakan kalo dia punya sesuatu. Kalo ga berkaitan dengan adanya kemampuan Kise pasti tentang acara aneh-aneh. "Hei, Menyeramkan ah kalo lo bisa ngeliat… jangan bilang sekarang ada sesuatu di belakang gue" tukas Midorima. "Emang ada kok. Cewek, rambut panjang, lidahnya panjang lagi terbalik di belakangmu…" jawab Kise.

" #%$%^%^&^&^! HAAAAAHH!?" Midorima dan Aomine sontak langsung menghadap ke belakang dan emang benar apa kata Kise. "KISEEEEE!". "Aku salah apa ya?" tanya Kise.

"Pengelihatanmu itu yang menyeramkan,Kise kun" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah pucat. Sementara Akashi dan Murasakibara juga ga kalah putihnya. dan hari-hari Kise pun tak lama berpengaruh pada Kiseki no sedai, dan awal mula dari keisengan Akashi yang sedang menggalau karena Imsomnianya...

Jadilah Kise yang dapat melihat, untung saja dia tidak bertindak lebih dari melihat saja, bisa-bisa seluruh sekolah akan dibuat gempar olehnya...

**OMAKE FINISH!**

**Waaahh akhrnya OMAKE tentang Pengelihatan Kise dapat dipublish**  
**sungguh senang nian rasanya, maaf ya agak garing**  
**mungkin karena Kise ga terlalu suka **  
**untuk melihat! ahahahaha**

**Oke minna san! **  
**jangan lupa R^R dan nantikan fic gaje lain **  
**yang mungkin bakal bertebaran di fandom ini! ohohohoho**


End file.
